


One Call Away

by WritersBlock039



Series: The Unmatched Records [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Kara Danvers, Episode: s05e22 Missing, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, Fix-It, Gen, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039
Summary: "And remember, if you guys ever need me, I'm just a call away." ~ Kara Danvers, "Invasion!"Prometheus has always been ahead of the Green Arrow during their confrontations, and now he's pushed Oliver to his limit. Oliver's family and friends are at the villain's mercy, locked away where Oliver's crusade began. Without his team, and with his son in the hands of one of his greatest adversaries, Oliver Queen is desperate.Facing off against family was one thing. Facing off against the mother of the man she loved was another. Supergirl won her fight against the Queen of Daxam, Rhea, and her invasion force by poisoning the air with lead. Yet her victory came at a price. Mon-El was forced to leave Earth to avoid dying, and Supergirl lost the man she loved. Without Mon-El, without the life she had hoped to have, Kara Danvers is heartbroken.Desperate times call for desperate measures. With the Flash out of action and the Legends unresponsive, Oliver knows there's only one more hero he can reach out to, even if Kara's in a different universe.Oliver Queen is desperate. Kara Danvers is heartbroken. That makes them dangerous.That makes them a team that can't be matched.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There have been several amazing SuperArrow/Kariver series out there on the Internet, but I have rarely seen any that follow actual Arrow or Supergirl episodes. I know there are some now that are doing reworks of "Crisis on Earth-X," but there was always one thing I wondered in the Arrow season finale . . .
> 
> Why didn't Oliver call any of his hero friends for help and relied on villains instead?
> 
> That's what this book is going to explore: what if Oliver did try? And when the Flash and the Legends weren't available, he turned to the last hero he thought of.
> 
> Plus, I do think that if Kara heard exactly what Prometheus did, she would be all too happy to punch him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Then_ **

**_Oliver Queen_**

Oliver had certainly had a few weird days right in a row. First, his friend from Central City had run all the way to save him and John from Vigilante and recruit him, John, and his sister to fight against aliens known as the Dominators. Then Barry had gone to another universe to bring an alien to fight against the Dominators as well. Oliver prided himself on never getting unnerved, but this Kara Danvers . . . she was something else. Bulletproof, arrow proof, and atomic blast proof as well, she could crush every member of the team if she so wished. And after being held by the Dominators in an alternate world, he had shunned her, kept her at bay . . . and despite all that, she had saved his life.

Supergirl indeed.

He was speaking with Barry when he heard the clatter of heels behind him. “Hey, hey, guys!” Kara grinned as she ran up to them.

“Hey,” Barry greeted with a matching grin.

“Either of you ever save the world before?” Kara looked between them.

“Mmhmm,” Barry nodded.

“Last year,” Oliver nodded as well.

Kara sighed, a smile on her face. “It doesn’t get old, does it?”

“Nope,” Barry shook his head. “Sure beats screwing up the world.”

“Hey,” Kara gave him an admonishing look. “You are too hard on yourself.”

Oliver snorted. “That’s what people usually tell _me.”_

“And for good reason, I’m sure,” Kara gave him a look next, then fiddled with her glasses. “But, back on my Earth, it’s just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we’re more powerful than – ”

“Yeah, everybody in this room combined,” Barry mused.

“No, no, that’s the point,” Kara lightly cuffed him in the arm. “That’s what you’ve all proven here. Metahumans or not, superpowers or not . . . _you_ are Earth’s mightiest heroes.”

She said it with such sincerity, Oliver looked down at his champagne to avoid looking at Kara’s proud face. Barry was smiling back at her, and she was smiling back, and Oliver cleared his throat. “Um . . . ” Kara turned to him, and he sighed. “I owe you an apology.” Kara tilted her head, and Oliver hurried to go on. “Keeping you at arm’s length was the wrong move, and . . . well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a Supergirl.”

Kara blinked, then looked at Barry. “Well, that’s . . . that’s funny,” she said, then looked up at Oliver. “’Cause I was just thinking my Earth could use an Oliver Queen.” Oliver did smile that time, and Kara gave him a wide smile. “I know you said you don’t get unnerved,” she continued, making Oliver sigh. _“But,”_ she stressed, making him listen. “If you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger. That’s probably why these people look to you as their rock.”

Oliver nodded, accepting the compliment, then Barry grinned mischievously. “You guys feeling the group hug?”

“No,” Oliver said at once.

“Come on,” Kara grinned. “Come on!”

“All right,” Oliver gave in, chuckling as he hugged Barry and Kara. Barry would have been the first person to tell Kara that he was not a hugger, but something about the Kryptonian was just so . . . huggable.

Yes, Kara Danvers was something else.

“Hey, Kara!” Cisco called, and Kara bounced away to see what Cisco wanted. “I made you something.”

“What?” Kara’s jaw dropped. “Cisco!”

“Yeah,” Cisco nodded, smiling as Kara opened the box he had given her.

“What, uh . . . ” Kara blinked as she took out a small silver device. “What is it?”

“Oh!” Cisco grinned. “It’s a . . . it’s an interdimensional extrapolator.”

“Oh,” Kara nodded, though she still looked confused. “Uh . . . ”

“It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need to,” Cisco explained.

“Oh, my God!” Kara’s eyes lit up in delight. “That’s amazing!”

“I also included communication functionality, so if you ever need any help, you can always contact the team,” Cisco added.

Kara giggled giddily, looking down at the extrapolator, when Mick walked up. “Hey, Skirt,” he rumbled. “Call me.”

Kara stared after him as he left, then gave Cisco a confused look that made Oliver smirk into his champagne glass. 

 

* * *

 **_Kara Danvers_**  

“Something tells me you weren’t invited here.”

Kara looked around after Cisco left to speak with Felicity, and she watched one of the newer Legends, Nate, walk up to the trio of suited men walking in. “Dr. Heywood,” one of them, a grey-haired man, smiled.

“Don’t Dr. Heywood me,” Nate snapped. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I like parties,” the man gestured around. “And I’m here for the mop-up.”

“Cover-up,” Nate corrected, and Kara straightened, walking over. “But you can’t cover this up.”

The man gave Nate a dark look and was about to say something when Kara arrived. “Agent Smith!” she said cheerily, making him look at her in surprise. Even Nate looked surprised at her intervention. “It’s so funny seeing you here. I was just having the _loveliest_ chat with your president about you. I was telling her, on my Earth, we have a Department of Extranormal Operations, which deals specifically with aliens. She thought it was an _excellent_ idea.” She walked closer, a proud smirk on her face. “She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica.”

Agent Smith’s eyes bugged open, and Kara gave an innocent grin before practically skipping off. Just a few feet away, Ray and Felicity were shaking in laughter, Barry was grinning proudly at her, and even Oliver and Sara looked impressed. “Maybe next time, you’re a little nicer to strange visitors from another planet,” Nate snickered at Agent Smith. The man growled and stormed off, but not before Nate threw one last cheery remark at him. “Pack a jacket!” 

* * *

 ** _Oliver Danvers/Kara Danvers_**  

Most of the others had said their farewells to Kara until it was just her, Oliver, Barry, Sara, and John left. “You ready to see if Cisco’s gadget works?” Barry asked.

“Ready,” Kara nodded, walking forward. “And remember,” she turned. “If you guys ever need me, I’m just a call away.”

Oliver nodded. “Same here,” he told her sincerely.

Kara smiled, then turned and pressed the button on her extrapolator. A shimmering breach opened up, and Kara took a deep breath, walking through. When she had vanished from view, the breach snapped shut after her.  

* * *

  ** _Oliver Queen_**  

“I’m just saying,” Oliver told Barry later as they sat with beers in front of them. “Next time, I’m gonna get you.”

“I’m just saying, I beat you twice,” Barry smirked.

“The first time was a tie.”

“And the second time?”

Oliver paused. “There were no witnesses the second time,” he told him, taking a drink.

Barry snickered, shaking his head. “Superspeed arrow duels,” he said dryly. “Our lives aren’t exactly normal.”

Oliver nodded in agreement. “I told Kara that I was looking to reclaim some normal. Thinking on it now, I’m . . . I’m not so sure.”

“I know what you mean,” Barry nodded. “We both got a look at what life would look like normal.”

Oliver nodded, thinking back to what he had seen on the Dominators’ ship, what life would have been like had he not gotten on the _Queen’s Gambit._ “It would’ve been happy.”

“But not full,” Barry told him.

“No,” Oliver agreed, smiling slightly. “No, nowhere close.”

Barry nodded. “To things not being normal.”

“To life being full,” Oliver nodded back.

They clinked their bottles and drank, and in the back of Oliver’s head, he wondered what would ever bring Kara back to their universe. Probably nothing to lead her to the Legends, since they mainly dealt with time travel. With everything Barry faced, he was most likely to see her again, more than he or his team ever would.

No, Oliver figured nothing in Star City would ever bring Supergirl to it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver eats his words from the prologue, makes some allies, and desperate times call for desperate measures like jumping universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Now_ **

**_Oliver Queen_**

Oliver hated when his birthdays ended up going down the drain.

First Rene and Dinah had been kidnapped, and then over the course of a few days, Curtis, Thea, Quentin, John, and Felicity had been taken as well. And just a few hours ago, Oliver had received a video message that showed his son, William, had been abducted.

All because of one Adrian Chase.

Enough was enough. Chase had gone too far, and now Oliver was going to hold nothing back in rescuing his friends and his family. And if Thea’s father was going to help, if just to get her back . . . well, Oliver was going to take that help and run with it. “Chase’s helicopter flew to an abandoned airfield in Dawn Valley, Utah,” he told Malcolm, looking down at the monitor running. “Then, five minutes later, this aircraft took off from the same field at a vector of 2-7-0, due west.”

“That would take him back to Star City,” Malcolm frowned. “Chase seems smarter than that.”

“I’m trying to track this plane, but it’s not easy without Felicity,” Oliver nodded.

“The night before the Undertaking, some of my associates, especially those who were on the wrong end of your bow, thought that the Hood had computer skills,” Malcolm pointed out.

“I had good hardware and a specific purpose,” Oliver shook his head. “Chase turned off the transponder on the plane. Luckily, Felicity has access to a keyhole satellite that can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world.”

“Impressive,” Malcolm admitted.

“Have to get lucky,” Oliver muttered, impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk.

His attention was taken away when another computer started to beep. Malcolm looked at it with a frown, then turned back to Oliver. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Yes, I am,” Oliver confirmed. “Because Chase is working with at least Black Siren, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul, and whatever army she’s currently controlling.”

“So you called in reinforcements,” Malcolm chuckled. “If I wasn’t such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised.”

Oliver braced himself. “Malcolm, your ego is what I’m gonna need you to keep in check.”

The smug smirk vanished from Malcolm’s face. “Why?” he demanded. “Who did you reach out to?”

The elevator doors opening answered his question for him, and Oliver turned to face the woman that walked out, her quiver of arrows swung over her shoulder, sword at her hip, bow in her hand. “Husband,” Nyssa greeted. Oliver nodded in acknowledgment, and Nyssa’s dark gaze found the suddenly stiff form of the Dark Archer. “Mr. Merlyn,” she curled her lip. “I assume you still have no title.”

“No,” Malcolm told Oliver bluntly.

“Malcolm,” Oliver sighed, turning to him.

“I will not work with her,” he shook his head.

“I told you,” Nyssa told Oliver pointedly.

“I’d sooner slice her throat,” Malcolm added.

 _“Try to,_ you mean,” Nyssa threw him a glare.

“Malcolm, you said you were willing to do whatever it takes to get Thea back,” Oliver reminded Malcolm angrily. “So here we are!”

“Fine,” Malcolm spat. “But does she know?”

Oliver didn’t answer. “Know what, Mr. Merlyn?” Nyssa narrowed her eyes, walking closer.

Malcolm turned to her and gave her a mocking smile. “One of the people we are up against is your sister.”

Nyssa stared blankly at Malcolm, then sighed and looked at Oliver incredulously. “Nyssa, I wanted to explain it to you in person,” Oliver began, then turned back when his monitor beeped. “We have Chase’s C-130,” he announced, and Malcolm and Nyssa both moved closer. “Flew out over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees . . . which – ” He faltered. “Which means . . . ”

“Which means?” Nyssa prompted.

Malcolm watched as Oliver looked up and swallowed hard. “I know where he’s taking them,” he said hoarsely.

A familiar whooshing noise sounded behind them, and when Malcolm and Nyssa both swung around, reaching for weapons, Oliver quickly stopped them. “No, wait!” “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Cisco quickly threw up his hands, taking his goggles off in the process. “It’s me! No shooting!”

“Cisco?” Oliver frowned, walking forward. “I called for Barry!”

“Er, yeah,” Cisco shuffled awkwardly. “Uh . . . Barry’s unavailable.”

“Unavailable?” Oliver repeated dubiously. “Cisco . . . why are _you_ telling me this?”

Cisco swallowed. “Well, you see, there was this speedster Barry was fighting, who called himself the god of speed. He did something extremely clever and trapped the Flash from a different universe in the Speed Force, and to fight the guy, we let him out, but in the process, the Speed Force became unstable and started raging on Central City – ”

“Cisco!” Oliver snapped.

“And Barry went into the Speed Force to end it!” Cisco blurted out, swallowing hard. “Barry’s gone, Oliver. He’s stuck in the Speed Force, and we’re not sure how to get him out.”

Oliver faltered, narrowing his eyes. “Gone?” he repeated in disbelief.

“Yes,” Cisco nodded miserably. “I’m sorry, Oliver, but I wanted you to hear it from me instead of over a phone call or a text.”

Oliver blew out his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Malcolm gave him a worried look, and Oliver finally looked back at Cisco. “What about the Legends?” he asked. “Anything from them?”

“No,” Cisco shook his head, making Oliver swallow. “That was the first thing I thought of when I saw your message. I tried to contact them, gave them the date and time and everything. They never showed, Oliver. Either they didn’t get the message – which I highly doubt – or they can’t help. I’m sorry, Oliver, but there’s no one else who can help.”

Oliver turned back to the monitor, taking a deep breath. Barry had been one of the first people he’d thought to contact when he heard his son had been taken. It had been Barry, after all, who had helped him find out about William. But if Barry couldn’t help, and if Sara and the Legends couldn’t be contacted –

His mind took another route, and he slowly looked up, his eyes widening. Cisco had said there was no one else who could help . . . “Not on this Earth,” he thought out loud.

“What?” Nyssa frowned.

“Cisco, you said no one else could help,” Oliver turned around.

“Yeah,” Cisco looked confused.

“No one else _on this Earth,”_ Oliver emphasized.

Malcolm and Nyssa looked at each other in confusion, but Cisco’s jaw dropped. “Oh, my God,” he breathed in realization.

“Cisco, I need you to open a breach for me,” Oliver nodded, taking a deep breath. “I need you to take me to Kara.”

* * *

 **_Oliver Queen_**  

When they jumped through Cisco’s breach, they found themselves in a back alley, away from the noise of streets. “OK, well, without Barry, this is the best I can do,” Cisco rubbed his hands together, taking off his glasses and leading Oliver out of the alley. “Lucky for us, though, Kara gave us some information about where to find her if we ever needed to find her.”

“The sooner we find her, the better,” Oliver nodded reluctantly, following Cisco as they walked out of the alley.

And what appeared to be in the middle of what appeared to be the clean-up of one hell of a battle.

“Holy frack,” Cisco’s jaw dropped, and even Oliver did a double take as he took in the rubble covering the streets. Several of them were closed off, and crews were clearing the debris everywhere they looked. Even some of the buildings looked as if chunks were missing from them.

“What the hell happened?” Oliver asked, looking around.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cisco ran over to a nearby newsstand, looking at the different newspapers and magazines. “CatCo! That’s it!”

“What is?” Oliver walked over.

“Kara works for CatCo Worldwide Media,” Cisco answered, taking one of the magazines. “Look at this!”

Oliver looked down at the cover, eyes wide when he saw the image. There was Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, a stern look on her face. On the other side, however, was a dark-haired woman with a cruel look in her eyes, a circlet of some sort on her head, wearing a blue dress. _“Supergirl Victorious,”_ he read the title, eyes wide.

“What did Kara face?” Cisco breathed, looking around.

“Well, let’s ask her,” Oliver lifted his gaze. “CatCo it is.”

He walked off, and Cisco hurriedly replaced the magazine to catch up to Oliver, looking up to see the building just on the next street.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets in contact with Kara, the current Team Arrow make it to the island, and we get the end of the episode "Missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara halfheartedly finished her latest article, saving it before leaning back in her chair, once again looking out the window at the crews cleaning up the destruction caused when the Daxamites had invaded.

She had been such an idiot to believe that she could have had a dream life. The perfect job, the perfect family, her life as Supergirl . . . and the man she loved. She had a job she enjoyed, she had Alex, J’onn, and Maggie, and she had Supergirl.

But was all of that worth it if she didn’t have Mon-El?

And it was all because Mon-El’s mother, Rhea, had wanted to make Earth the new Daxam.

Rao, Kara had hated her. She had challenged her to trial by combat, and had foolishly expected Rhea to keep her word. Instead, in the middle of their duel, the Daxamites had beamed down to invade. Thankfully J’onn, Mon-El, James, Clark, and timely help from M’gann had kept the invasion at bay, but Kara had had to make a fateful choice. She could either watch National City suffer, or she could activate the device Lillian and Lena Luthor had fixed to release enough lead into the air to be harmless to humans, but deadly to the Daxamites. Kara had chosen to activate the device, had watched Mon-El refuse to help his mother as she died in front of him.

Then Mon-El had started to choke as well.

Kara closed her eyes, feeling tears sting her eyes. She kept reminding herself that sending Mon-El from Earth had been the correct course of action, but _Rao,_ it had hurt to lose him. And she was responsible for that. It was because of her that he could no longer survive with lead in Earth’s atmosphere.

What she would do to punch something and let her frustrations out.

Her phone suddenly rang, and Kara reached over, seeing the call was from the reception desk. “Danvers,” she said, frowning and checking her schedule. She didn’t have any appointments today, so what was this about?

“Miss Danvers, there’s two people asking to see you,” the receptionist said, sounding just as confused. “A Mr. Queen and a Mr. Ramon.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, and she quickly checked her schedule for the rest of the day. She had nothing left to do, and her article was finished. “Yes, I’ll be down shortly,” she said, saving her article again and sending it off to Snapper. “I’m just now packing up anyway.”

“I’ll tell them that, thank you.”

Kara hung up and shut down her computer, gathering her belongings and hurrying to the elevator. “Kiera?” a voice from behind her asked in surprise.

Kara paused, then bit her lip and walked towards Cat’s office. “Miss Grant,” she smiled shakily.

“Kiera, you look like you’re the new girl in school trying to establish herself with the cool crowd,” Cat frowned, folding her arms. “What is up?”

“Miss Grant,” Kara took a deep breath. “I got a call from . . . friends, and it sounds extremely urgent. I know it’s last minute, but I’m still not entirely certain what’s going on, but – ”

“Kiera, Kiera, Kiera,” Cat clicked her tongue. “Always wanting to save everyone.” Kara blushed, and Cat waved her hand at her. “Go on. Be a hero, save your friends, but I expect you back one hundred and twenty percent when you return.”

“Thank you, Miss Grant,” Kara breathed in relief, hurrying for the elevator.

She could only hope Snapper wouldn’t throw her under the bus when she returned.

* * *

  ** _Oliver Queen_**  

The elevator couldn’t have hit the ground floor any sooner.

Oliver straightened when he heard familiar shoes and turned to see the blonde alien grinning as she approached. “Oliver!” she cheered. “Cisco!”

“Hey, Kara!” Cisco beamed, hugging her when she reached them. “Good to see you!”

“And you!” Kara smiled, then paused. “No more problems with being put in a musical world, right?”

“Ah, no,” Cisco shook his head, chuckling. “Nothing like that. Actually, I’m not the one that needed to talk to you.”

Kara turned to Oliver, smiling. “No hug?” she guessed.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. “I might need one,” he admitted.

“Oliver admitting he needs a hug,” Kara frowned, but moved forward to do it anyway. “That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not,” Oliver took a deep breath. “And I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t need your help.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows, then nodded. “Come on,” she headed for the door. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Oliver gave her a grateful look as they walked down the street. “By the way, what happened?” Cisco looked around.

“Aliens tried to take over the planet,” Kara shrugged. “A usual Monday for me. They’re gone now. End of the story.” Oliver frowned, seeing a pained look in her eyes that hadn’t been there back with the Dominators. But then she seemed to snap out of it and looked at him. “What do you need me for?”

Oliver watched the street ahead, trying to decide how to tell her. Finally, he went out and said it. “My team and I have been up against a man who calls himself Prometheus this past year,” he told her. “Just a few weeks ago, we discovered he was the District Attorney, Adrian Chase. Long story short, he wants me to suffer.”

“What did you do to him?” Kara raised an eyebrow.

“I killed his father a long time ago,” Oliver said bluntly.

“Oh,” Kara blinked. “Um . . . OK. And he’s just now going after you?”

“He spent time training from an old teacher of mine, who’s out for me as well,” Oliver continued. “He’s been ahead of me this whole time. And now he’s taken my family and my friends, and he’s holding them hostage.”

Kara’s eyes widened, quickly moving to the side before she stopped any pedestrians. “Thea?” she asked hurriedly. “Dig, Felicity?”

“Them,” Oliver nodded. “And other members of my team. You’ve met Curtis and Rene. Then there’s Dinah, and Sara’s father.” He closed his eyes. “And my son.”

There was dead silence for a moment. “He took your _son?”_ Kara asked in disbelief.

He opened his eyes to see Kara’s face was pale, and she was shaking slightly. In anger, Oliver realized. Anger for _him._ “Yes,” he nodded. “He took my son, and had the audacity to taunt me about it. I’m done playing by his rules. I’m going after him, and I’m not going to do it alone. There’s already two others waiting back in Star City, but Barry and the Legends can’t help. Kara, please. I need your help. I need Supergirl to come back.”

Kara nodded slowly, chewing her lip. “I was ready to say yes the moment you started talking,” she told him casually, but there was a tone underneath that made Oliver look at her in surprise. Barry had told him once that Kara seemed incapable of being angry. Oliver knew anger, and that was definitely how Kara sounded now. “Your son. Your _innocent_ son. Someone who, I’m guessing, knows absolutely nothing about you or your work as the Green Arrow.”

“Yes,” Oliver winced.

“Hmm.” Kara turned to him. “Count me in.”

Oliver had never felt more relief than he did then.

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

 Malcolm and Nyssa turned when they heard the breach open again, and when Oliver and Cisco came through, they were not alone. With them was a blonde woman in a red skirt, tights, and boots, a blue shirt with a red S on it, and a red cape. They would have mistaken her for a cheerleader had they not seen the hardened look in her eyes. “Kara, meet Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul,” Oliver gestured to them. “Malcolm, Nyssa, this is Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl on her Earth.”

“What makes her so super?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

Kara looked at the dart that was on the desk where Malcolm had dropped it earlier, then picked it up and flicked her finger at the tip. It snapped like a twig and flew across the room, clattering by the salmon ladder. Malcolm’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and Nyssa looked at Kara in shock. “And that’s only part of it,” Oliver smirked, turning to Cisco. “Thank you for your help.”

“Good luck getting the others back, man,” Cisco nodded, clapping Oliver on the shoulder before leaving in another breach.

“So, where are they?” Kara looked at Oliver. “Where are we going?” 

* * *

  ** _Kara Danvers_**  

“Why would your adversary bring them here?” Nyssa asked as she copiloted for Oliver, Malcolm and Kara behind them.

“For that matter, how did he even know about this place?” Malcolm put in.

“Talia,” Oliver answered simply. Kara guessed that was the teacher he had mentioned, and when she looked over at Nyssa, she saw the woman sigh. Apparently, she knew this Talia, too. “She researched me, probably told Chase everything.”

“Ironic,” Nyssa remarked, looking out the windows. “When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It’s where I found Sara.”

Kara looked out the window as well, eyes wide as she finally got a glimpse of where Oliver had been stranded for five years, the plane beginning its descent.

Lian Yu.

* * *

  ** _Felicity Smoak_**  

Felicity gasped as the bag over her head was removed, and was shoved roughly to the ground. As she tried to sit up, she felt cool metal be fastened to her wrists, and as she regained her bearings, she heard more grunts and groans from next to her. “Diggle?” a familiar voice called. “Felicity?”

“We’re OK,” Felicity nodded, looking past John to see Thea, Quentin, and Curtis, all of them chained together. “You OK?”

“We’re fine,” Quentin nodded, an angry look on his face. “A little north of pissed off, though.”

“Rene, Dinah,” John looked around. “Where are they?”

“Not with us,” Thea shook her head worriedly.

“Relax!” a taunting voice called, and all five of them looked up as Chase walked towards them, a sword over his back, Evelyn and Black Siren with him. “Enjoy the weather.” He chuckled, seeing the dirty look Felicity was giving him. “Miss Smoak.”

“Anybody ever tell you how much you suck at life?” Curtis asked angrily.

One of the black-clad assassins put their sword to Curtis’s throat, and he swallowed, but didn’t back down. “No,” Chase raised an eyebrow. “Care to be the first?”

“Why are we here?” Thea interrupted.

Chase raised an eyebrow. “So you recognize this place. That’s good.”

“Oliver’s gonna come for us!” Thea glared at him.

Chase laughed as he turned and headed back up the hill, the two women following him, as well as some of the other black-clad assassins. “Yeah, I’m counting on it, sis!”

“Damn it,” John hissed, looking down at their chains. “Chase is using us as bait. He wants to draw Oliver out.”

“The numbers aren’t exactly in his favor,” Quentin pointed out.

“He’s faced worse odds before,” Felicity said optimistically.

“Yeah, with the help of you and John,” Curtis said quietly. “Roy and Laurel and Thea, and the rest of us.”

“Curtis is right,” John sighed. “Oliver can’t do this alone.” 

* * *

  ** _Oliver Queen_**  

Oliver opened the door into the ARGUS prison, a duffel slung over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him, letting the bag drop to the floor. He approached the cell in front of him, hardly believing he was doing this. Finally, he took a deep breath, let it out, then said, “I need your help.”

He straightened when he heard a low chuckle come from inside the cell. “Hey, kid,” Slade Wilson said as he turned to face him. “I’m glad you came back.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver hires some new members to his team, and Kara interacts more with her temporary teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Slade got to his feet, approaching Oliver cautiously. “What brought you back to the island?” he asked.

“Like I said,” Oliver looked at him as he unlocked the cell. “I need your help.”

“What the hell’s going on here?” a voice from behind said.

Oliver turned to see the ARGUS guard on duty approach. “We have a problem, and I need you to get off the island,” he answered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” the guard shook his head, glaring at Slade. “Neither is he.”

“I’m taking him, and I’m taking Digger Harkness,” Oliver shook his head. “There’s an ARGUS supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it, and you go.”

“I’m not abandoning my post!”

Oliver just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “Suit yourself.”

With one sharp movement, he had knocked the guard out, sending him down the hall. He heard the door click behind him, and he turned as Slade let himself out of the cell, still looking at him cautiously. “Would you like to explain what’s going on?” his former friend asked.

“I’d like to talk about you for a minute,” Oliver looked him over. “You seem – ”

“What, in possession of all my marbles?” Slade raised an eyebrow. “The mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened. I’m not trying to escape that . . . but it feels like some bad dream.” Oliver nodded slowly, and Slade took a deep breath. “Now, regardless of my sanity . . . why do you want to help me after everything I’ve done?”

“There is a man here named Adrian Chase,” Oliver answered. “He’s holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea . . . and my son.”

Slade blinked. “Since when do you have a son?”

Oliver groaned in annoyance. “Slade, are you gonna help me or not?”

Slade gave him a pointed look. “I think I’m stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should have killed me.”

“Maybe what’s happening now is the reason I didn’t,” Oliver walked forward, handing over a flash drive. “This is all the intel that I’ve been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts.”

Slade stared at the drive in shock, then looked at Oliver in disbelief. “Are you offering to help me find my son?”

Oliver dug through the duffel and pulled out a familiar mask. “I want us to find _both_ of our sons.”

Slade took the orange and black mask Oliver handed him, then looked back up at him. “You and me, kid. Like old times.” 

* * *

  ** _Kara Danvers_**

Kara worked with Malcolm to unload what Oliver had packed for the island, then heard Nyssa say, “You know, if we’re going to fight side by side, you’re going to have to at least speak with me.”

“I know,” Malcolm snorted. “It’s awful.”

Kara blinked, looking between Malcolm and Nyssa, and the other woman scoffed. “Pity. By now, I thought you’d realize that by disbanding the League of Assassins, I freed us both.”

“Are you looking for applause?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow, then held up his hand, one Kara had noticed earlier was not flesh and blood. “Clapping is a little more difficult for me these days.”

“What happened?” Kara asked curiously.

Malcolm turned to her. “Oliver cut if off.”

“Because Malcolm took a place in the League that he shouldn’t have,” Nyssa cut in. “Oliver stood in for me to win my rightful place. When it was over, I disbanded the League.”

“So you hate each other because of a position that’s long gone now?” Kara asked to double check. When Malcolm and Nyssa exchanged looks, she rolled her eyes. “Great. Just checking. Just try to avoid hurting each other before this is over.”

“Where did Oliver get you from, anyway?” Malcolm asked as Kara walked back over with Oliver’s suit in a case. “I knew about the Flash, I know about the Legends. I’ve never seen you in my life.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “The first time I met Oliver – the only time I saw him before this – your Earth was being invaded by aliens called Dominators. The Flash jumped to my universe and asked me to help.”

“And she saved my life during the fight, too!” Oliver’s voice called, and the three of them turned to see Oliver approaching with two men. Kara tilted her head, noting one of them was in a long trench coat, the other in blue padded armor with orange accents and loaded with weapons, his face hidden by a mask that was black on one half, orange on the other. “Kara, have you offloaded the supplies?”

“Uh, yeah, most,” she nodded. “Guns and ammo are still on the plane. By the way, what do you need an RPG for?”

“Well, it’s like I told them,” Oliver checked on his suit. “Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, and a metahuman. I have no interest in this being a fair fight.”

“What kind of meta?” Kara blinked.

“The screaming kind.”

Kara groaned. “Great.”

“Is that why you released the animals from their cages?” Nyssa glared at the two men with Oliver.

“Oh, come on, luv,” the one in the coat said with a predatory grin. “That is no way to start a new friendship.”

Nyssa stepped forward and glared. “Look at me like that again,” she hissed, “and I’ll feed you your eyes.”

Malcolm leaned over her shoulder and added, “You’re not her type, anyway.”

“All right, that’s enough,” Oliver interrupted, splitting the group up. “Let’s offload the rest of the gear – ”

Kara looked up suddenly. “Oliver, incoming!”

“I don’t hear – ” Nyssa began.

“Wait,” Oliver held up a hand.

The sound of a rocket suddenly got louder, and Kara leapt away from the plane when the rocket hit it. “Hoo,” the one in the coat whistled. “So much for our gear.”

“There goes our ride home, kid,” the man in the mask said.

Kara looked at Oliver, who just looked at her in exasperation. “Is there anything else?” he asked her.

Kara ran up onto one of the higher rocks, peering through the tops of the trees. “How could she – ?” the man in the coat began.

“Nothing,” she replied, walking back down. “That’s the only thing they’re throwing at us. They want us stuck on the island.”

“Great,” Oliver grabbed his case. “I’m suiting up. Make sure none of them,” he gestured around to the rest of the team, “get in a fight.”

“Well, that’s gonna be tough,” Malcolm snorted, eyeing Nyssa, who was still glaring at the man in the coat.

“Uh . . . sure,” Kara nodded slowly.

Oliver nodded at her and left to find a place to change. “He trusts you an awful lot for someone he only met once,” Nyssa remarked.

“I was surprised he even came,” Kara admitted, folding her arms. “Of course I was ready to help. Then he mentioned his son . . . ” She shook her head. “Getting innocent family involved in your fight should never happen.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience, cheerleader,” the man in the coat looked her over.

“OK, first of all, call me that again, and I’ll tear your eyes out for Nyssa to feed them to you,” Kara warned, making Nyssa smirk. “Second of all . . . I would be speaking more from experience if I had any blood related family besides my cousin left.”

Malcolm looked at her in surprise. “You lost them?” the man in the mask asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Kara muttered. “And when Oliver asked for my help, the city was still recovering from an alien invasion perfectly capable of killing the family I have now. So you’ll pardon me if I’m a bit hesitant to speak on the topic considering I barely know any of you. I don’t even know your names.”

“Kara Danvers, meet Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness,” Malcolm made the introductions. “Prisoners of Lian Yu.”

“What for?” Kara frowned. “Do I want to know?”

“Mr. Wilson went on a serum-enhanced rage on Starling City a few years ago and killed Oliver’s mother,” Nyssa said dryly.

“What?” Kara looked at Slade in surprise.

“The mirakuru is gone,” Slade turned to Nyssa.

“As for Harkness, well, he got on the wrong side of the Arrow and the Flash,” Malcolm shrugged.

“ . . . OK,” Kara shook her head. “So now Team Arrow is composed of one girl from an alternate universe, two assassins who hate each other because of an organization long gone, one ex-serum soldier, and . . . him.”

“I think I’ve been insulted,” Harkness raised an eyebrow.

“OK,” Kara blew out a breath. “This . . . this will be interesting.” She looked past Slade and Harkness, nodding when Oliver reemerged from the trees. “Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of Team Arrow are found, Kara meets half of Team Prometheus, and speaks one on one with one of her own teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“The RPG that took out the plane came from over there,” Oliver pointed to his left as the group of six walked through the rocks. “And the call from my son originated just west of here.”

“Hostages could be in either place,” Harkness said.

“Or neither,” Slade countered. “This is a large island.”

“I’ll check the RPG site,” Kara volunteered.

“Malcolm, go with her,” Oliver turned.

Malcolm nodded, then Nyssa looked over. “I’ll accompany you as well.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. “Oh, it’s almost like you don’t trust me, Nyssa.”

“No, it’s _exactly_ like you don’t trust you.”

“Check it out,” Oliver ordered, looking at Kara. “Stay on comms, and try to keep them from killing each other.”

Kara nodded and led Malcolm and Nyssa off, and Oliver led Slade and Harkness on through the forest. Slade took the lead at some point, Oliver happy to let him go as long as he stayed in eyesight. “Why does he get a weapon and I don’t?” Harkness asked.

“I trust him more than you,” Oliver answered. That was true; Slade had once been his brother. Harkness had been nothing.

“Didn’t he kill your mother?” Harkness raised an eyebrow.

Oliver spun around, narrowing his eyes at him. “You listen to me very carefully,” he growled. “You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole.”

“Just a gun,” Harkness held up his hands. “That’s all I’m saying.”

“Kid,” Slade called from ahead. Oliver left Harkness and walked up to catch to him, and Slade pointed past the tree. “I see movement.”

Oliver looked past him, and he inhaled sharply when he saw four cages past the trees. “Stay sharp,” he ordered, walking ahead.

Slade and Harkness followed behind him as Oliver ran for the cages. “Oliver!” Felicity gasped, getting on her knees and grabbing at the bars.

“Keep your voice down,” Slade warned.

Thea did a double take, then pointed at him angrily. “What the hell is _he_ doing here?”

Oliver bypassed Felicity, Curtis, and Thea and instead went to the last cell, where Samantha, William’s mother, was clutching the bars. “Where’s William?” he asked her.

“I don’t know,” she shook her head. “We were separated. Oliver, what is going on?”

“Why are they unguarded?” Slade looked around.

“It seems pretty obvious to me, mate,” Harkness remarked. Oliver looked at him, a frown on his face, when the branches rustled, and two figures dropped to the ground. Oliver reached for an arrow, but froze when Talia brought her bow up, and Evelyn drew her gun, pointing it right at his face. “It’s a trap,” Harkness smirked.

“Don’t even think it, Oliver,” Talia warned, shifting her aim. “Or your son loses his mother.”

“Oh, and don’t worry about that gun, mate,” Harkness added, pulling one out from under his coat. “Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one . . . along with a better offer.”

Evelyn turned to Slade as Harkness aimed at him. “Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you.”

“Although, given this turn of events, perhaps you’ve changed your mind?” Talia offered.

“What’s it gonna be, Slade?” Harkness asked. “Care to side with the winners?” Oliver turned to look at Slade warily. “What’s it gonna be, mate?”

Oliver watched Slade with a critical eye. And this . . . this was why he was glad Kara had come. Malcolm and Nyssa, he was certain they wouldn’t pull any tricks on him. Slade and Harkness were the wildcards. The worst case scenario was that he lost both of them.

Then Slade turned, pointed to Oliver, and said, “Put a gun to his head.” Oliver looked at Slade, exasperated. “Sorry, kid,” he said as Evelyn walked forward. “But there’s no giving up to these guys.”

Oliver just barely held himself back from reacting. He knew those words. He’d heard them before. And as Evelyn approached, her gun still raised, he barely refrained from smirking as he put his bow on the ground, Talia lowering hers with a smug grin on her face. “I assumed you’d want to be on the winning side,” Harkness said triumphantly as Slade walked over to him.

“Assumption,” Slade nodded, “is the mother of all – failures!”

Harkness grunted when Slade slugged him in the face. When Evelyn turned, shocked, Oliver grabbed her wrist and executed the very first move Slade had ever taught him. He twisted and threw her to the ground, Evelyn landing with a thud. Talia brought her bow back up, aiming for Samantha, and when she released the arrow, Oliver threw one of his darts, knocking the arrow off course.

Slade threw Harkness to the ground with ease, and Oliver quickly grabbed his bow, reaching for an arrow at the same time as Talia. They both froze, waiting for the other to make a move, Harkness scrambling to get to his feet by Talia, Slade moving to cover Oliver. For a moment, the two parties stood there, waiting for the other to make a move –

“Oliver!” Kara called as she burst through the trees, eyes wide.

“Sister!” Nyssa cried, drawing back her bow, Malcolm doing the same.

Talia looked from the trio to Oliver and Slade, then lifted her hand. “No, Kara!” Oliver shouted when he saw Kara tense to pounce.

Thankfully, she froze in place as Talia threw her smoke grenade to the ground, she and Harkness vanishing without a trace. That didn’t stop her from staring at Oliver incredulously, but he just microscopically shook his head as Slade walked the remaining distance to his side. “Handle her,” Oliver nodded to Evelyn, who was wincing as she tried to get up.

Slade nodded and bent down, grabbing Evelyn. “I could have grabbed them,” Kara hissed to Oliver as she, Malcolm, and Nyssa jogged over to join them.

“I know you could have,” Oliver whispered, pulling her away from the others as Nyssa and Malcolm went to work on the cages. “But Harkness just betrayed me, and if he had known what you could do, we would have lost a major advantage.”

Understanding lit in Kara’s eyes. “He doesn’t know what I can do, he won’t expect me.”

“Exactly,” Oliver nodded. “Kara, I want you to refrain from using your powers in front of anyone on this island that isn’t a friend.”

“Does that include them?” Kara looked in the direction of Slade, Malcolm, and Nyssa.

“Malcolm and Nyssa, yes,” Oliver decided. “But Slade . . . I don’t know yet.”

“OK,” Kara nodded. “So how will I know when you want me to use my powers?”

Oliver frowned as he thought. “A phrase, or a code word,” he decided. “Something where, if we’re separated, I can say that others might be confused by, but you’ll know.”

Kara smiled softly. “El mayarah,” she told him.

“El mayarah?” Oliver repeated with a frown.

“Kryptonese,” she told him. “It means stronger together.”

Oliver smiled slightly. “El mayarah it is.”

* * *

  ** _Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers_ **

“You OK?” Malcolm asked Thea as he opened her cage.

“Go to hell,” Thea grumbled as she climbed out.

Malcolm sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Oliver and Kara rejoined them as Slade pushed Evelyn into one of the cages. “You’ve been left behind,” he told her. “You should choose your friends more wisely.”

Oliver was quite sure Slade didn’t even care Evelyn was glaring daggers at him as he joined the group as well. “Where is everyone else?” Oliver looked around.

“Not sure,” Curtis shook his head. “Chase split us up into groups when we got here.”

“We are gonna talk about that, right?” Felicity asked, looking past Oliver at Slade.

“Yes, we’re gonna talk about that,” Oliver gave her a look. “Right now, we need to focus on finding the others.”

“But, can’t – ?” Thea started pointing to Kara.

“Hmm?” Kara blinked innocently. “Do what?”

Oliver snorted and shook his head fondly as Thea stared at Kara incredulously. “I brought Kara along because I know everyone here trusts her,” he looked between everyone. “And when I need her, I know she’ll give everything she has.”

Luckily, Thea seemed to get the message, because she nodded. “Good to see you,” she smiled.

“Wish it was better circumstances,” Kara smiled back.

Satisfied that Kara was going with his plan, Oliver turned and walked to where Evelyn was watching. “Where are they?” he asked.

“I wish I knew so I could tell you to go screw yourselves,” Evelyn spat.

“Why did Chase split up all the hostages?” Malcolm frowned.

“Why does Chase do anything?” Evelyn countered. “So far, he hasn’t laid out a single hoop you could keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan.”

Oliver shook his head, walking away. “Do you believe her?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted, looking at the others. “How did Chase get you here?”

“A plane,” Felicity answered.

“You think you can find your way back to it?”

“Yeah, probably,” Curtis nodded. “But – ”

“Malcolm, can you fly a plane?” Oliver looked at him.

“If it’s anything like the three Gulfstreams I used to have, yes,” he confirmed.

“Get them to the mainland, and then come right back for us,” Oliver ordered.

“We are not leaving you here!” Felicity shook her head at once.

“I need to focus, and that means getting you out of harm’s way,” Oliver told her, then looked back at Evelyn. “And despite my better instincts, when this is all over, I will come back for you.”

“When this is all over, you’ll be dead,” Evelyn retorted.

Kara snorted her opinion of that. Oliver was inclined to agree with her. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Thea asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded, leading her off for a private conversation. “Keep your eye out,” he whispered to Kara as he passed.

She nodded, walking around the group, her eyes occasionally wandering into the trees. She thought she caught something in the ground, and frowning, she looked under her feet. “Did they do anything to the island?” she tossed the question into the air.

“Land mines,” Slade was the one who answered. “You never know where you’re going to find one. Watch your step, little one.”

Kara quirked an eyebrow. “Little one. I’d almost think that giving me a nickname makes you fond of me.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” Felicity snorted.

Kara gave her a look, and Slade made a small motion. Malcolm and Nyssa watched worriedly as Kara followed Slade off to the side. “From what I’ve heard, Oliver’s only known you for a short amount of time,” he turned to her. “And yet he turned to you to get everyone off this island.”

“I was the last person he tried to contact,” Kara shrugged. “His last resort.”

“But you came when he asked,” Slade pointed out. “He must trust you a lot.”

“Well, I trust him, too,” Kara shrugged, turning to him. “From what I’ve gathered, he trusts you more than he did Harkness. You killed his mother, but he trusted you to watch his back more than Harkness. Why?”

“I was with Oliver in his first years on the island,” Slade revealed. “We swore to each other we would leave as brothers.”

“Guessing that didn’t happen,” Kara looked over her shoulder at Felicity, who was still glaring at Slade’s back.

“No,” Slade shook his head. “A woman we cared about died, and I was enraged at Oliver for her death.”

“Nyssa said something about a serum?” “Mirakuru,” Slade answered. “It fueled my rage, made me hallucinate Shado. I was ready to burn Starling City to the ground because she was taken from me, and it was Oliver’s fault. And I killed his mother.” He shook his head. “Miss Smoak injected me with the cure, but it took years for the serum to wear off. Now it feels like a dream.”

“But it actually happened,” Kara nodded. “So because you were once as close as brothers, Oliver trusts you.” She folded her arms. “It’s hard, when you fight your family.”

“Are you speaking from experience, little one?”

Kara let the name pass. “My first real enemy was my aunt,” she told Slade. “She wanted to save Earth, but her way wasn’t the way to go about it. And my adoptive sister killed her.” She shook her head. “I was so furious, and our director took the blame for it so my sister didn’t have to suffer for it. But I turned my rage on him, and when Alex finally told me the truth of what happened . . . ” She shook her head. “Fighting family is the hardest thing,” she told Slade. “I don’t know what you and Oliver are now, but he thinks you’re worth taking a chance for.”

“And what do you think, little one?” Slade tilted his head.

“I think that as long as you prove Oliver correct, I’ll let the nickname slide,” Kara told him, turning to him. “This is the first time I’ve met you, and Malcolm and Nyssa, so I’m giving everyone here the benefit of the doubt. I’ve heard stories, but I never knew you then. What matters to me is the impressions I’m getting now. You prove to Oliver that the mirakuru has gone and you’re worth going free, then I will trust you. But I promise, if you betray him for real, I will take you out before anyone else gets the chance to put a hand on you.”

“A dire threat,” Slade tilted his head. “Very well, Miss Danvers.”

“Trust me,” Kara looked past him into the trees. “When I get my hands on Chase, you’ll see just how great of a threat that is.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's team splits up, Kara shares her opinion on something, and someone's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“OK, what the hell are you doing?” Thea demanded when she and Oliver were alone.

“What do you mean?” Oliver frowned.

“I mean Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn!”

“Thea,” Oliver groaned.

“No,” Thea pointed back in their direction. “We are _orphans_ because of those two!”

“You know what I’m up against here,” Oliver told her.

“Yeah, so why are you sending Curtis and I away?” Thea folded her arms. “Because I need the two of you to keep Felicity and Samantha safe. We need to get them off of the island.”

“OK, Curtis can handle it,” Thea nodded. “Or send Kara with them. They wouldn’t be safer with anyone else.”

“I’ll be sending Kara with Malcolm anyway,” Oliver informed her. “The less Chase knows about her, the bigger the surprise will be when I call her back. Look, Thea, I can understand if you don’t want to go with Malcolm – ”

“Damn right I don’t!”

“And I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson,” Oliver continued. “There’s nothing about the situation that’s ideal, Thea. That’s why, when I called for help and Barry and Sara and the Legends couldn’t help, I turned to Kara. With her, I have a chance. But if this isn’t played right, Thea . . . ” He left the thought hanging and saw her deflate slightly. “I need your help, Speedy, and this is how you help me.”

“OK,” she sighed.

“OK,” Oliver nodded, leading her back to the others.

“My sister and Harkness fled into the forest,” Nyssa reported, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kara and Slade rejoin the group. What they had been discussing, Oliver had no idea, and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out. “But I can track them.”

“They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages,” Slade said.

“They’re our friends, and we don’t need your help,” Felicity scowled.

“I see you haven’t lost your feistiness, Miss Smoak,” Slade considered her.

“Get them to the plane,” Oliver ordered Malcolm, then turned to Kara. “I am trusting you to make sure they stay safe.”

Kara frowned, but sighed and nodded. “OK.”

“Stronger together,” he reminded her.

“Yeah,” she smiled slightly.

Oliver nodded and turned to Curtis, handing him a few extra comms units. “Comms, just in case something goes wrong.”

“You mean _when,_ right?” Curtis asked.

Oliver didn’t answer. He just went to Felicity, handing her a tablet. “That’s detailed satellite imagery of the island. Again, just in case.” She stared at him for a few seconds, then reached up and kissed him. When she pulled back, Oliver blinked. “What was that for?”

“Just in case,” she whispered.

“We’re gonna make it through this,” he promised.

“You can’t know that for sure. I didn’t want to regret not kissing you. When it comes to the two of us, I regret enough as it is.”

“Let’s talk more about this when we’re off the island,” Oliver smiled at her. He gave her a large hug, then gently led her to the others. “You all keep each other safe.”

Kara gave Slade a long look, and Oliver saw him nod to her before she walked after the others, catching up to Felicity as Curtis took the lead.

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

“Nice place,” Quentin said sarcastically as Black Siren led him and John into a monastery on Lian Yu, the two men chained together. “This island got a Big Belly Burger, too?”

“Before the Chinese turned Lian Yu into a prison, it was a holy retreat,” Black Siren informed them.

“And now you’re using it for payback for a guy you barely know on a guy you barely know,” John scoffed.

“Chase freed me,” Black Siren glared at him. “I don’t owe Oliver Queen a thing.”

Black Siren turned the corner, and when John and Quentin entered, they found Rene and Dinah straining, trying to loosen their shackles. “John!” Dinah scrambled to her feet.

“Rene!” John said in relief.

“Hoss,” Rene looked at Quentin. “You OK?”

“Rene,” he smiled.

“OK, everyone, calm down,” Black Siren told them, making them glare at her. “The four of you are gonna have plenty of time to catch up. See you later.”

John grimaced as she winked at them before she left, and he turned to Dinah. “I’m assuming that you tried your sonic scream?”

“Sonic dampener,” Dinah nodded up above him. John and Quentin looked up at the device on the wall. “I can’t even whistle!”

“Don’t worry,” John sighed. “Oliver will get us out of this.”

“Yeah?” Quentin raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think he even knows where we are?”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Nyssa stopped in the middle of the forest, and Oliver looked down at her as she bent down to check the ground. “The trail’s gone cold,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked.

“No doubt my sister knew we would follow,” Nyssa nodded grimly. “Let me go on ahead, see if I can recover the trail.”

“OK,” Oliver nodded, allowing her to go.

Nyssa trudged on, and Slade, mask removed, walked up so he and Oliver could walk side by side. “So instead of marrying the blonde, you married Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter?”

Oliver groaned. She had to mention that, hadn’t she? “Nyssa talks too much.”

“She hasn’t explained your beef with Chase.”

Oliver tried to find a way to put it into words, then sighed. “My past is coming back to haunt me.”

It seemed good enough for Slade, who nodded. “Seems to be a recurring theme with you, kid.”

“Don’t know why,” he grumbled.

“Well, it’s not really that complicated,” Slade walked in front of him to look at Oliver. “You suffer from survivor’s guilt. You can’t get over the death of your father.”

“Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father,” Oliver scowled.

“Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father,” Slade said bluntly. “You and I are not dissimilar. We’re both haunted by our pasts, and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself.”

“Forgiving myself for what?” Oliver asked.

“You blame yourself for your father’s suicide, and everything else that has gone wrong since,” Slade answered. “You need to forgive yourself for your sins.”

“You say that like it’s easy!”

Slade shook his head. “It’s the hardest thing in this world.”

Oliver paused, mulling that over, when Nyssa’s voice broke through his thoughts. “If the two of you are done relaxing, I’ve picked up the trail.”

Slade turned away from Oliver to follow, but Oliver paused for a moment, still thinking. Maybe Slade was right.

But how would he ever find the courage to forgive himself when others kept getting hurt because of him?

* * *

**_Felicity Smoak/Kara Danvers_ **

Malcolm and Curtis had drifted towards the front of the pack, Thea trailing slightly, with Felicity and Samantha behind them. Kara took the rear, occasionally turning her head to use her x-ray vision and check to make sure no one was following. So far, they were clear, which was a good sign. “There’s something I need to tell you,” Samantha suddenly said.

“Yeah, can we save the horribly awkward conversation for when we’re off this island?” Felicity asked.

“No, that’s what I need to say,” Samantha shook her head. “When we get to the airplane, I’m not gonna get on it.”

“What?” Felicity turned to her, surprised.

“I’m not leaving William behind,” Samantha told her firmly.

“Oliver will bring him back, Samantha,” Kara said. “I know he will.”

“I know, but I can’t abandon my son,” Samantha said.

“You know, for what it’s worth, I wasn’t in favor of sending William away,” Felicity told Samantha. “Not that I was consulted.”

“Is that why you two broke up?” Samantha asked. “I’m sorry, I just . . . I saw you’re not wearing your engagement ring.”

“Why would you have been consulted?” Kara asked at the same time.

Both women turned to look back at her. “What?” Felicity frowned.

“Sorry,” Kara shook her head, blushing, holding up her hands. “That . . . I’m sorry, that kind of came out. It’s just . . . ”

“No, no, go on,” Felicity shook her head, wondering what Kara had to say.

Kara sighed. “It’s just, back on my world, it was up to the parents what to do with their children if something ever happened to them,” she answered. “Divorces were extremely rare, and marriages after that were even rarer. If someone remarried, then their new spouse would be able to have input on what to do with the children. Other than that, if it was a relationship or a fiancée or anything like that, they weren’t consulted. It was up to the parents.” There was silence after that, and Kara looked down, even redder. “It was out of line, but it was something I just thought of – ”

“No, Kara, it’s OK,” Felicity shook her head, a small flush on her face as well. “You’re right. You have a point. It was just . . . it was a blow that was hard to shake off. And no, that’s not why we broke up,” she told Samantha. “It’s just . . . it was complicated, you know?”

“I saw that kiss you gave him,” Samantha told her. “Doesn’t seem complicated to me.”

Felicity bit her lip, choosing not to respond. Kara awkwardly brushed her hair behind her ear, frowning as she carefully avoided another wrong step. There seemed to be an awful lot of landmines where they were walking.

* * *

**_Thea Queen_ **

Malcolm hung back to walk with Thea, Felicity and Samantha passing them by. “You know, I traveled halfway across the world to rescue you,” he told her. “I thought it would at least entitle me to a conversation.”

“Yeah?” Thea snorted. “Well, it doesn’t.”

“Did it ever occur to you that I’m here because I’m your father?”

“No, you’re not,” Thea said bluntly. “We are _nothing_ to each other. Don’t you ever understand that?”

A click suddenly sounded from underneath her foot, and Thea froze in place, her expression morphing into one of horror. Malcolm froze as well, a similar expression on his face. “Thea?” Curtis turned around, causing the other women to look. “You OK?”

“No, she’s not,” Malcolm swallowed, looking down. “She just activated a landmine.”

Thea shifted her boot slightly, and all of them looked down at the rusted metal plate she was standing on.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows off her powers, Oliver gets betrayed (again), and finds the rest of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

“Don’t move,” Malcolm told Thea, bending down to look at the landmine. Thea nodded jerkily, and Malcolm examined the mine before looking up. “The trigger’s rusted over.”

“That . . . that’s good, right?” Thea asked shakily. “That’s . . . that’s a good sign?”

“No, that’s really bad news,” Curtis shook his head. “That means we can’t disarm it.”

“Well, somebody needs to do something!” Samantha protested.

“Thea, on the count of three, take your foot off the mine,” Malcolm ordered.

“No, that will blow us all up,” Felicity shook her head.

“I’m gonna take her place,” Malcolm told her.

“That’s crazy!” Samantha’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah, you’re not the first one to call him that,” Felicity told her.

“I’ll just find a boulder around here or something,” Curtis began.

“No, we don’t have that kind of time!” Malcolm snapped, turning to Thea. “Thea?”

“No,” she shook her head. “OK, no one is doing this, OK?”

“Thea,” Kara began.

“OK, OK, it’s all right,” Malcolm nodded, standing up. “All right.” He chuckled slightly. “I forgot how stubborn you could be.”

He suddenly threw himself at Thea, and Kara rushed forward to support Thea and at the same time hold Malcolm up. Her eyes widened when she saw Malcolm’s foot now on the mine. “Oh, my God!” Felicity shrieked.

Malcolm straightened, catching his balance, then nodded and smiled at Thea. “Thank you for reminding me.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Thea’s eyes widened.

“I’m gonna take care of them, disarm the mine, and I’ll catch up with you,” he answered.

“Yeah, and how are you gonna do that with one foot planted on the – ?” Felicity began.

“Because he’s not going to,” Kara whispered.

Felicity stared at Malcolm in some mixture of horror and awe, and Thea shook her head. “No. OK, if you think that you need to prove something to me, you don’t, OK? You proved it!”

“I’m not trying to prove anything,” Malcolm shook his head. “From the moment you were born, all I ever wanted was to protect you.”

“You don’t have to,” Thea shook her head. “I didn’t ask for you to!”

“A child doesn’t have to ask,” Malcolm countered.

Tears welled in Thea’s eyes, her voice cracking. “Don’t do this, OK?”

“You may not think of me as your father, Thea, but you’ll always be my daughter,” Malcolm told her gently.

Kara’s head whipped up. “Look out!”

Malcolm ducked to the side, trusting her, and a second later, a whizzing sound grew louder, until a boomerang smacked into the tree just past Samantha. “All right, go,” Malcolm shooed the others away. “Quick, get her out of here. All of you, go!”

“This is insane!” Thea cried, even as Kara and Curtis pulled her away.

“Go!” Malcolm shouted as Harkness and some of Talia’s students emerged over the hill.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara ran just behind the others, occasionally looking behind them. When she judged the others were a fair distance away, she turned. “Keep going,” she told them.

“What?” Thea turned.

“But we’ve gotta go!” Curtis protested.

“Oliver told me to keep all of you safe, and that’s what I’m going to do,” Kara walked backwards towards where Malcolm was.

“Kara, you’ll get blown up!” Samantha cried.

Kara grinned. “No, I won’t!” she told her, running back towards Malcolm.

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

Malcolm did a double take as Kara ran back the way she had come. “What are you doing?” he stared at her.

“Watching your back,” she answered.

“What I’m planning to do,” he began.

“You have no chance of surviving without me,” she gave him a look. “Oliver brought me here because he trusts me. All I’m asking is for you to do that, too. Do what you’re going to do, trust me to do the rest.”

Malcolm set his jaw, but nodded, listening as Harkness ran down the hill. “Go after the rest,” he ordered.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Malcolm called nonchalantly.

Harkness chuckled darkly as he walked up. “Oh. Well, you don’t seem too bright. Both of you, just standing out here in the open like this. What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?”

Malcolm took a deep breath, looking at Kara. She nodded supportively and mouthed _“trust me”_ to him. He microscopically nodded back, then answered. “Let me show you.”

Harkness tensed, Kara bent her knees, and Malcolm stepped off the mine.

* * *

**_Thea Queen_ **

The four were still running when they heard the explosion behind them. Samantha gasped, stumbling backwards, but Thea turned back, frozen in place, watching the flames slowly dissipate, desperately hoping –

“Look!” Curtis pointed into the sky.

Thea looked up and saw a blur of blue and black, and then Kara was landing on the ground, Malcolm tightly in her grasp. “Oh, my God!” Felicity’s eyes widened.

“What the hell was that?” Samantha demanded as Thea ran forward.

“Well, the plan originally was – _oomph!”_ Malcolm grunted as Thea catapulted into him.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Thea sobbed, unable to help herself, hugging him tightly. “Why did you do that?”

“You’d be surprised by what lengths family goes to if it means keeping those they love safe,” Kara told Thea with a smile.

“Don’t do that again,” Thea pushed Malcolm in the chest, but there was no real force behind it.

“No more landmines,” Malcolm nodded shakily. “Got it.”

“Malcolm was originally going to blow up Harkness and Talia’s students, and himself in the process,” Kara explained. “I just grabbed him and flew off before he got hurt. _My_ plan was going to be take Thea’s place. It wouldn’t have even scratched me. See?” She held out her arms, showing she wasn’t even burned. “Nothing on me.”

“And Supergirl reveals herself,” Felicity grinned.

“Supergirl?” Samantha repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Is that why there’s the S on your chest?”

Kara sighed. “It’s my family’s coat of arms,” she told him. “But yes, people like to think that.”

“Kara, you didn’t have to do that,” Thea shook her head.

“I wanted to,” she told her. “And about the ‘you’re not my father’ bit? He still is, Thea. I don’t know what happened entirely, and I might not ever know, but if he’s your family, take my advice. Treat him that way while you still can.” She brushed her hair behind her ear and started walking onwards. “Because you never realize what you’ve got until it’s gone.”

They watched her walk on, slightly surprised by her words, then Malcolm squeezed Thea slightly. “Come on,” he nudged her onwards. “Let’s go.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Nyssa stopped over the hill, waiting for Oliver and Slade. “The trail continues this way.”

Oliver paused by Nyssa and froze when he saw the wreckage of an aircraft just past them. “This place brings back memories,” Slade said grimly.

“Feels like a lifetime ago,” Oliver whispered.

Slade looked at him. “For Shado, it was.”

Oliver winced, then Nyssa waved her hand at them. “No time for nostalgia.” She turned to Oliver, holding out a pair of binoculars. “I know where they’re going.”

Oliver took the binoculars and peered through them, seeing the top of a monastery over the trees.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson_ **

The halls were still extremely dark, even with the lights along the walls. “Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a tactical advantage?” Nyssa asked.

“I’ve only seen it one time, and that was from a distance,” Oliver shook his head.

“Well, maybe we should split up,” Slade suggested.

Nyssa paused, looking him over, before turning to Oliver. “Should we?”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded. “Go, Nyssa. We’ll be fine.”

Nyssa walked off, and Slade chuckled, walking up to Oliver. “She doesn’t trust me.”

“Can you blame her?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Slade answered, throwing a right hook and knocking Oliver out.

Oliver had barely fallen when Slade heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Black Siren slow down when she saw he was standing there, a few of Talia’s students with her. “Tell Mr. Chase I have a gift for him,” he told her with a smirk.

Black Siren looked down at Oliver, and a matching grin lit up her face.

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

John immediately straightened when he saw Oliver be led in by Talia’s students. “Oliver!” he said in relief.

“Don’t blame me,” Black Siren smirked as she entered, and John’s face darkened when Slade stepped to her side. “Mr. Wilson’s the one who gets credit for this trophy.”

“Slade, you son of a bitch,” John snarled.

“I never should have trusted you,” Oliver spat.

Slade just nodded and followed Black Siren out. Quentin watched the doppelgänger go, then turned to Oliver. “Are you all right?”

“Where’s my son?” Oliver demanded.

“William?” John blanched. “Chase took him, too?”

“We didn’t know anyone else was here,” Dinah told Oliver.

“What makes you think he’s here?” Quentin asked.

“He took Samantha, showed me a video of William,” Oliver answered. John closed his eyes in disbelief. Chase was really asking for it now, wasn’t he? “He is on this island somewhere, and we need to find him!”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets some quality time with both father and daughter, finds out something about the island, and gets an important call; meanwhile, it's sister vs sister, and Oliver gets his friends out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Thea Queen_ **

Thea eventually started walking ahead of Malcolm, trying to keep her tears at bay. She brushed off Felicity’s attempts to speak with her, felt Malcolm’s eyes on her, but she didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Kara whispered as she caught up to her. “Do you need to talk?”

Thea blew out her breath, recalling Kara’s earlier words. “Honestly . . . I don’t even know how I feel right now,” she confessed, walking further ahead so they were out of earshot of Malcolm. Twenty-four hours ago, I couldn’t even think of Malcolm without wanting to scream, and now . . . I’ve never been more grateful that he’s alive. Is . . . is that insane?”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “He’s your father.”

“He manipulated me, he lied to me, he – ” Thea swallowed. “He got me to kill my friend’s sister. I . . . how can I be grateful he’s alive when I have hated him so much?”

Kara kept walking for a few moments, then put her arm around Thea. “When I first became Supergirl, I was fighting escaped prisoners my mother put into prison,” she told Thea. “Two of those convicts were her twin sister, my aunt, and my uncle. Non could have cared less for me, but deep down, Astra wanted us to just be family. She fought me, she threatened me, threatened those I loved . . . and when something stuck itself to me, caught me in a dream world where I had everything I ever wanted, she told my sister about the creature and possibly how to help me escape it. And just hours later, Alex stabbed her in the chest.” Thea’s eyes widened, and Kara smiled sadly. “Maybe Malcolm hasn’t been a good person, maybe he used to be an even worse father, but family always loves you in their own way. By stepping on that landmine, he proved that. I think today, you got to see the father he could be. Give him the chance to have that with you.”

Thea smiled through her tears, leaning into Kara, the alien giving her a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The moment was ruined by Curtis running up to them. “The plane, boss, the plane!” he said in a growly voice. Kara and Thea stared at him incredulously, and Curtis paused. “Reference too dated?”

“Where is it?” Malcolm interrupted.

Curtis gulped and ran on ahead, the others following. “So you can fly it?” Samantha asked when they reached the plane.

“I should be able to,” Malcolm nodded before frowning when he heard Kara gasp. “Kara?” he turned, seeing her run to the side.

“I thought I’ve been seeing landmines under the ground,” Kara told him, brushing away dirt from the ground. “But it’s not.”

“Are those antennas?” Samantha’s eyes widened.

“Yep,” Kara exhaled, brushing the dirt away to reveal the pounds of explosives. “And this is C4.”

“That is way too many antennas for a remote trigger,” Curtis swallowed. “They must be networked.”

“Great, so there’s more than one,” Malcolm sighed.

“Malcolm, I have seen these under the ground our entire way here, all the way back from where those cages were,” Kara looked up at him. “I think they’re all over the island.”

“She’s right,” Felicity gulped, showing them the tablet Oliver had handed her, revealing blinking red dots covering Lian Yu.

“There’s hundreds!” Thea gaped.

“Way too many to defuse,” Curtis nodded.

“Is there any way you could get them off the island?” Malcolm looked at Kara.

“Not without risking detonating all of them,” Kara shook her head.

Malcolm groaned and put his face in his hand, Thea biting her lip worriedly.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“All right, let’s get out of here,” Oliver decided.

“Ahem,” Quentin held up their shackles. “I think Wilson did something to your head when he knocked you out.”

Oliver smirked, pulling something out of his suit. “Curtis worked this up for Dinah.” He handed Dinah a device to wrap around her neck. “It’s gonna control your Canary Cry, but it’s also gonna bypass the sonic dampener.”

Dinah’s eyes lit up in delight. “Oh, I love that Curtis!” she grinned, slipping it on. “This may hurt a bit.”

“Just sing, Canary,” Rene told her.

“Actually,” Quentin looked at Dinah. “It’s _Black_ Canary.”

Oliver looked at Dinah, who looked pleased before taking a deep breath. The others braced themselves, standing far enough apart that there was give in the chains, and Dinah screamed, the others hurrying to cover their ears as the chains snapped.

* * *

**_Talia al Ghul/Nyssa al Ghul_ **

Talia stopped underneath the room when she heard the Canary Cry. “The prisoners,” she turned.

“Don’t concern yourself with them,” a cold voice said, and Talia froze when she saw the figure on the steps. “We have unfinished business,” Nyssa smirked. _“Sister.”_

Talia narrowed her eyes, walking forward. “I heard you gave up the ring of the Demon’s Head. What a foolish woman you’ve grown into.”

“It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone,” Nyssa countered, walking down the steps.

“Our father never would have passed his mantle on to a woman,” Talia told her as Nyssa approached. “I had to forge my own path.”

“And you left me, knowing I would suffer at Father’s hand,” Nyssa hissed.

“And you wish to settle the score now?” Talia raised an eyebrow.

Nyssa just walked to the other side of the room and turned around, Talia now on the other side. “I stand with my friends,” she announced.

“You ally yourself with our father’s murderer?” Talia asked in disbelief. Nyssa just held her head high, and Talia scoffed. “He’d be ashamed of you.”

“Father was always ashamed of me,” Nyssa chuckled bitterly.

Talia’s students started drawing their swords, but Talia shook her head. “No,” she said firmly, stopping them. “Do not interfere.”

They stepped back, and Nyssa nodded, lowering herself to the ground. Talia followed suit, both of them setting their bows down. When they stood, they drew their swords, Nyssa nodding she was ready. Talia charged forward, Nyssa blocking her strokes expertly. The two sisters dueled around the room, ducking and blocking and throwing kicks when they could. They seemed evenly matched until Nyssa threw a punch, stunning Talia, before kicking her to the ground.

Talia’s students drew their swords to help, but Slade suddenly launched over the railing above them, slashing through them as if in a dance. He felled all of them within seconds.

Nyssa grabbed Talia by the back of her suit and hoisted her up, her sword to her throat. “Do it,” Talia hissed. “Father would have wanted you to!”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, then smashed the hilt of her sword into Talia’s head, knocking her out. Slade watched her fall, then Nyssa glared at him. “You’re late,” she told him.

“But they’re not,” Slade pointed.

Nyssa turned to see Oliver approach with John, Quentin, Rene, and Dinah behind him. “He was only pretending to screw with you?” John asked in disbelief.

“I needed a way to get Curtis’s device to Dinah,” Oliver nodded. “Have you seen my son?” he asked Slade.

“I’ve searched,” Slade shook his head. “Your son is not here.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “We got to get my gear. We got to move.”

* * *

_**Oliver Queen** _

Now armed as he was before, Oliver led the six others further into the monastery. “We find Chase, we find my son,” he told the others.

Rene paused. “Not so sure about that, Hoss.”

Oliver stopped as well as Chase walked around the corner, pulling his sword from where it was on his back, Talia’s students behind him. Black Siren came from the other side, more students behind him. Oliver narrowed his eyes, the others behind him fanning out to flank him. “Hello, Oliver,” Chase grinned. “Welcome back to Purgatory.”

Oliver glared at him, then took a deep breath and clearly said, “El mayarah.”

He didn’t care about the confused looks he received from his end. All he cared about was that Kara arrived and helped him kick this bastard’s ass.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

While Felicity and Curtis tried to figure out what to do about the bombs, Kara paced back and forth anxiously. Now that she had saved Malcolm, she was itching to get back to Oliver and start fighting. Ever since the Daxamites had invaded and since Mon-El had been forced to leave Earth, she had felt the need to work out the emotions that always kept bubbling up. She would have to make sure she got to punch Prometheus as well before Oliver finished him off. And maybe some of those other assassins. And maybe do victory laps around the island when they were done.

Of course, that depended on if the bombs could be disabled.

“You lost someone, didn’t you?”

Kara froze and turned to face Malcolm, who was watching her. “Excuse me?”

“You remind me of Oliver, when he was after Damien Darhk,” Malcolm explained. “Darhk had killed a member of his team, and Oliver was ready to kill him. And he did, in the end. I’m getting the same air from you.”

Kara glared at him. “Have you ever had this great big plan, but you lost someone in the end that you shouldn’t have?”

Something flickered in Malcolm’s eyes. “My son,” he answered, making Kara take a step back. “In Oliver’s first year, after he returned from this island, I was his main enemy. I had a plan to level part of Star City – then Starling City – with earthquake machines. One machine was disabled, but there was a second they didn’t know about. It went off. My son, Tommy, died because of it.”

Kara swallowed, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry.”

“It was my fault,” Malcolm continued, leaning against a tree across from her. “It’s something I’ve never gotten over.”

Kara sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree. “I had a boyfriend, back on my Earth,” she told him. “His name was Mon-El. He was an alien, like me. A Daxamite. And when his people invaded Earth, he stood by my side. There was a way to kill them, make them leave, but that would risk Mon-El as well. He told me to use it.” She looked down at her fingernails. “I pressed the button to poison them all,” she told him. “And I helped Mon-El escape Earth as quickly as I could. I don’t know if he’s dead or alive right now. But it’s my fault he’s gone.” She looked up at Malcolm. “It makes me wonder if that decision was the right one.”

“The difference between our decisions, Kara, is that you did it to save the planet,” Malcolm told her. “What I did was nearly destroy the city I lived in. Sometimes that comes with a sacrifice. We may never let those sacrifices go, but we can do our best to live with them.”

“Does the pain ever go away?” Kara whispered.

“No,” Malcolm shook his head. “It never does.”

Kara nodded to herself absently when suddenly she heard Oliver’s voice. _“El mayarah.”_

She straightened, then narrowed her eyes and stood up. “Where are you going?” Samantha asked.

“I gave Oliver a phrase to use when he needed me,” Kara answered, walking into the clearing to take off safely. “He just said it.”

“Punch Chase for all of us!” Thea shouted.

Kara nodded and flew into the air, following Oliver’s voice, narrowing her eyes when she saw the monastery. Oliver had asked for her to help, and that was exactly what she was going to do.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Green Arrow and Supergirl vs Prometheus, and the chase is on to find Oliver's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Where is my son?” Oliver asked Chase angrily.

“I love this,” he chuckled. “Even now at the end, you’re still ten steps behind.”

“Where is my son?”

“William? Good name,” Chase remarked to Black Siren, who smirked. “Sort of a sweet kid, actually. You sure he’s yours?”

“Adrian!” Oliver snapped, walking forward. _“Where is my son?!”_

“If you want to get your son back,” Chase walked forward, narrowing his eyes. “You know what you have to do.”

“I know what you _want_ me to do,” Oliver shook his head. “And I won’t do it. I’m not gonna kill you. No matter what you do, that is _never_ going to happen.” In the back of his mind, he was wondering where the hell Kara was, but then, as if it was an afterthought, he heard the pounding of boots running behind him . . .

“Never say never,” Chase smirked, raising his sword to charge.

He had barely gotten one foot in front of the other when twin beams of blue-white hit the ground in front of him. He let out a shout, jumping back as the beams traced a line just in front of his men, Black Siren scrambling backwards as well. “What is this?” Nyssa demanded, even as John’s eyes widened, and he started laughing in pure relief. “Husband, _what is this?”_

“Ten steps behind?” Oliver smirked at Chase. “Are you sure about that? If you’d been _ten steps ahead,_ you would have known exactly what those words meant. El mayarah? It’s not an Earth language. It’s alien.” He looked behind him. “And so is she.”

Kara finished drawing the line with her heat vision, turning back to look at him, floating in the air. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Kara angry. Now, she just looked pissed off. “Hopefully, I’m not too late,” she told Oliver as she slowly descended.

“No, Kara,” he shook his head, turning back to Chase, who was staring at Kara with wide eyes. “You’re right on time.”

“Good,” Kara walked forward to join him, ignorant of the startled looks she was receiving from Oliver’s team, save John and Rene, who had met her before. Even Slade found it hard to look away from her. “Because, you know, I just had to double check and make sure I didn’t hit any of _his_ bombs when I was on my way over.”

Oliver threw her a sharp look. “What?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Kara tilted her head, smiling sweetly at Chase, seeing him turning a vivid shade of red. “He’s buried bombs all over Lian Yu. Did you know, I actually thought they were landmines? Yeah, that was until Thea stepped on one, Malcolm pushed her off, and I narrowly saved him from getting blown up. You won’t hear from Harkness again, he’s dead.” Oliver slowly turned to look at Chase, narrowing his eyes, tightening his grip on his bow. “A word of advice, Oliver,” Kara bent her knees, preparing to pounce. “Don’t kill him until we know exactly what the detonator is.”

“Kara, I like your thinking,” Oliver nodded, turning to Chase, narrowing his eyes. “I just have one question.”

“Mmhmm?”

“Can you share what those words mean?”

“Oh, el mayarah?” Kara grinned. “It’s the words of House El. It means stronger together.”

With that, Oliver charged forward, Kara right on his heels. Chase barely got his sword up in time to block the downward slash from Oliver. Then he had to spin around and narrowly dodge the punch Kara threw at him, only to then keep blocking Oliver.

From then, it was chaos, as Black Siren ran at Dinah, Slade bursting past her to slice through more of the assassins. John, Nyssa, Rene, and Quentin engaged the other assassins, Nyssa using her sword to bring them down, John and Rene resorting to hand-to-hand.

* * *

_**Dinah Drake** _

Black Siren had forced Dinah down the hallway, the two metahumans throwing punches and kicking each other, trying to get the upper hand. Dinah finally tossed Black Siren to the floor, then screamed at her.

Black Siren countered with a scream of her own, the two cries throwing them away from each other. Black Siren collapsed at the foot of the stairs, Dinah groaning as she crashed into the wooden shutters behind her.

Black Siren got to her feet first, Dinah still wincing as she tried to get up. “You thought you could replace me?” she demanded, then laughed coldly. “That’s cute.”

She opened her mouth to scream again, but Dinah blinked when a wooden staff smashed into her head, knocking her to the ground. Dinah panted, looking at Quentin, who was looking down at Black Siren. “You didn’t have to do that,” she said.

“Oh, I did,” Quentin nodded. “For so many reasons.”

Dinah just smiled and accepted his hand when he helped her up.

* * *

**_Thea Queen_ **

“Oliver, do you copy?” Curtis tried the comms once again.

“Are you sure you can’t defuse these bombs?” Samantha asked Felicity.

“Well, I can with my equipment back in Star City, but with this teeny, tiny, little tablet, all I can do is try and locate the trigger,” Felicity nodded.

“OK, but you can try, right?” Thea asked.

“Yeah, I can try!”

“OK,” Thea nodded, taking deep breaths. “Good. You do that, and then, Curtis, you just – you work on the comms, OK?”

“How?” Curtis frowned.

“I don’t know,” Thea shook her head. “You’re the genius, all right? You both are, so we need you to do this, so you guys just got to both do this right now.”

Felicity and Curtis exchanged nods, then went to work. “Hey,” Malcolm put his hand on Thea’s shoulder. “Look, I get that you want to stay – ”

“Damn right, I do,” Thea growled.

“Well, if you’re not going to trust me, then trust Kara,” Malcolm told her firmly. “Do you really think she and Oliver are going to let these bombs go off?”

Thea closed her eyes. “No,” she admitted.

“No, she won’t,” Malcolm shook his head. “I don’t know what she’s told you, but I talked to her when we made it here. She’s not going to let a single person die if she can’t help it.” Thea bit her lip and nodded, and Malcolm looked up. “If you can hear me, Supergirl, it would really be nice to get off this island before these bombs blow!”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen/John Diggle_ **

“Then why didn’t you go?” Kara seethed, then launched at Chase. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, soaring onto the next level. She threw him to the ground and landed, running at him. Chase’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly ran at her, bringing his sword down on her. Kara grabbed his wrist and flipped him into the air, right at Oliver, who had made his way up after her. Chase stumbled, then swung at Oliver, bow and sword clacking as they hit each other.

Kara watched them go at each other, then took another look at the battles going on below her. She narrowed her eyes, then shot her heat vision, burning the sword hand of the assassin about to stab John. He cried out, and John flipped him to the ground, looking up and nodding at her in thanks. Kara nodded back, jumping up onto the railing, looking to see what else she could do to help. Quentin and Dinah came running back from wherever they were, nearly running straight into a wall of assassins. Kara flew down and blew hard, freezing their feet to the ground. The assassins shrieked, distracted enough to allow Quentin and Dinah to take them out.

She heard punching from above, and she turned in midair to see Oliver had punched Chase against the rail. “There’s the killer I know and love!” the man grinned.

“Tell me where my son is!” Oliver yelled, punching him again, causing Chase to go over the rail and collapse on the floor, Oliver jumping down after him.

Kara quickly ran to block Chase’s way, wanting more than ever to take him out herself, but this man had ruined Oliver’s life. It was up to him what to do with Chase. So when he jumped down and put Chase in a headlock, she didn’t stop him. “Do it, Oliver,” Chase grunted. “I know you want to!”

“Yeah, OK,” Oliver spat. “Adrian, tell me! Tell me where my son is!”

“Never!” Chase growled. Kara looked behind her, hearing the sounds of swords diminishing. “It’s all over, but only if you do it,” Chase told Oliver as everyone else started crowding behind Kara. “Do it, Oliver, and show everyone. Show yourself who you really are!”

Oliver grimaced, struggling against Chase, when he saw Kara’s head tilt to the side. She blinked, then held out a hand to stop the others from moving forward, running off down the hall. Before she vanished from view, she turned back to Oliver, and he paused, seeing the confidence she had in her eyes. That he would make the correct decision, that he would know the right path to take.

It was that trust that made up his mind. “No!” he roared, taking the gun Chase had and knocking him to the ground. Chase collapsed, gasping for breath, and Oliver tossed the bullet in the gun to the floor. He tossed the gun aside and turned around. “That’s who I _was._ That’s who I was before! It’s not who I am now.” He looked down at Chase, who was still curled up on the ground. “You can blame me for your father’s death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine.”

He turned to go, then heard Chase cackle behind him. “I knew it would come to this. Your son is _dead,_ Oliver!”

Oliver froze, turning back around. He heard Dinah gasp behind him, heard Slade exhale as he took off his mask. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, but he ignored them, grabbing Chase and leaning in close. “I don’t believe you because you’re a liar,” he growled. “You’re lying to me to manipulate me into doing what you want, but Adrian . . . here’s the thing. If you are telling the truth . . . if you killed my son . . . I am _never_ going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever.”

He threw Chase to the ground, then stood up when he heard Felicity over the comms. “Oliver? Oliver, do you copy?”

“Felicity?” he asked.

“You can’t kill Chase. Did you hear me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s rigged the entire island with explosives.”

“Yeah, Kara told me.”

“But they’re remotely linked to some sort of dead man’s switch. If he dies, it detonates all the devices. He wants you to kill him so it kills all of us.” Oliver watched Chase as he rose to his feet, a sick grin on his face, then made a throwing motion at the ground. Oliver quickly ducked, the explosion knocking him to the ground. “Oliver!” Felicity cried. “Oliver, are you OK?”

“It’s OK, I’m fine,” Oliver gritted his teeth, looking around angrily. Chase had disappeared. “I’m fine.”

“I know where he’s going,” Kara said, and he turned to see Kara walking back . . . and she was supporting Black Siren. John tensed, but Kara shook her head. “She told me.”

“Chase brought William a different way,” Black Siren wheezed, looking up at Oliver. “I didn’t know he was bringing an innocent kid.”

“Chase has a boat he’s holding William on,” Kara told Oliver. “If I leave now, I can make it there before him.”

“Go,” Oliver ordered, and Kara nodded, balancing Black Siren before taking off, smashing through the windows and out into the open air. He turned to Black Siren, who was taking shaky breaths. “If I find out you are lying,” he growled.

“I’m not,” Black Siren shook her head. “If Chase dies, we all die. I don’t want to die today. I don’t want to be controlled by him any longer. Zoom, Prometheus . . . they all just wanted me to be their pretty little attack dog.” She sighed. “You asked who I was. I want to try and find that person again.”

Oliver looked past Black Siren to see the hopeful look in Quentin’s eyes. “Then you’ll go with them,” he told her. She simply nodded, and Oliver walked up to John. “You need to get to the plane and make sure that everyone’s safe. Felicity can talk you in.”

“Oliver, what the hell is going on?” John frowned. “Not with William, but – ?”

“You heard Kara, Chase has put explosive charges all over the island,” Oliver answered. “You need to get to the plane, and you leave when you get there.”

“What are you gonna be doing?” Rene asked.

“Kara may get there first, but I’m going after my son,” Oliver answered.

“Chase knew how to get in Oliver’s head,” Black Siren said. “William’s alive. I saw him not that long ago.”

“And with Kara’s help, I’m going to make sure Adrian Chase does not get off this island,” Oliver said firmly, running for the exit.

“Someone want to tell me who the hell that was?” Quentin looked around.

“That?” John smirked. “That was Supergirl.”

“And if that kid’s hurt, she’s gonna kick Chase’s ass all the way back to Oliver,” Rene snickered.

“Then let’s hope she finds him,” Nyssa turned to head out.

“Yeah,” John whispered as he followed. “I hope so, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying that this is definitely not canon compliant, and I actually wrote this story before Season 6 premiered. So, this is going to get very AU, as you can already tell. Hopefully everyone still enjoys!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Arrow and Supergirl vs Prometheus 2.0, and . . . well, everyone probably knows how the episode ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara had never been more relieved for having x-ray vision. As she took off out of the monastery, she could see Chase sprinting in the direction Black Siren had told her about. That meant she had someone to follow.

She increased her speed, flying over Chase, making sure he didn’t see her, before flying as fast as she could to the end of the island. She spotted the boat immediately and landed with a light tap, using her x-ray vision. She found the huddled form of a human being immediately. She hurried over to the door by the wheel and opened it, looking inside. There, curled up against the wall, was a boy looking up at her with wide eyes. “William?” she asked quietly. When he huddled more against the wall, Kara held her hands up. “I’m unarmed,” she told him, stepping forward softly. “I’m here to get you off this boat. I’m going to get you back to your mother.”

William peered up at that. “Who are you?” he whispered.

Kara smiled. “I’m the girl the bad guys should run from.” She crouched in front of him. “I met your mother,” she revealed, and William’s eyes widened. “She’s safe, and I’m going to get you back to her.” She held out her hand. “Just come with me, OK? I’ll get you to her, and I’ll get you to your father, too. He’s on his way. Let’s go meet him.”

William slowly moved forward, then the boat jerked. Kara wobbled, crashing forward, and William scurried backwards. “Oh, no,” she whispered, holding her arms out to William. Startled, he moved right to her, Kara wrapping her arms protectively around him and bracing herself.

Chase had arrived, and Oliver was more than likely right behind him.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Where is William?” Oliver demanded as he thrust Chase against the boat, the boat roaring across the water.

“You really love that kid, don’t you?” Chase chuckled.

“Adrian!” Oliver roared, tossing him away.

Chase crashed against the wheel of the boat, swerving it. Oliver smashed into the side of the boat, then he heard Kara’s voice in his ear. _“Oliver, I promise, he’s with me. Just keep Chase distracted. I can handle him.”_

Oliver closed his eyes in relief, then they snapped open when Chase snickered. “For an absentee father, your devotion is impressive.” He turned to Oliver. “You’re worried about your kid when everyone else that you care about’s on an island about to get blown up sky high.”

“My friends and my team can take care of themselves,” Oliver sneered, hand raised to draw an arrow.

“By using my plane to escape, right?” Chase smirked.

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

“I can’t start the engine,” John said as he and Malcolm ran up to the others.

“There’s definitely something wrong,” Malcolm nodded.

“With the plane or the pilots?” Dinah asked, then looked at the others. “No offense.”

“None taken,” they said at the same time before giving each other dirty looks.

“Look, I’m no ace, but I know how to start a plane,” John told Dinah. “Whatever this is, it’s not pilot error.”

“Either way, we’re not going anywhere without Oliver or his son,” Slade said determinedly.

“Actually, we’re not going anywhere,” Nyssa walked up to join them, holding a mess of wires and equipment in her hand. “I found this ten feet from the wing.”

Felicity blanched. “Please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.”

“Depends on if you think that’s an on-wing hydraulic system,” Curtis looked at her.

“Can we repair it?” Dinah looked around.

“With what tools?” Black Siren pointed out.

“So we’re stuck here?” Quentin asked. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Great,” Malcolm turned around, lifting a hand to his ear.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Oliver, do you copy?”

Oliver turned away when he heard Malcolm’s voice. “I’m here.”

“Chase sabotaged the plane. We can’t get off the island.”

Oliver ground his teeth. “There’s an ARGUS supply ship on the eastern shore.”

“That’s on the other side of the island!”

“Slade knows where it is. Go, now!”

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

Malcolm turned to Slade. “Oliver says there’s a supply ship on the eastern shore. Can you get us there?”

Slade gave the plane a long look, then around at the assembled people. “How many people here are going to trust me to get them there?”

“I don’t,” Thea said bluntly, stepping up to him. “You killed my mother. You made Ollie’s life _hell.”_ Slade, to his credit, didn’t back down from her glare. “But Kara worked with you,” she finally said. “I saw you speaking together before Oliver and I came back. I don’t know what she said to you, but if she saw something in you and trusted you, I wouldn’t want to let her down.”

“She’s already lost so much,” Malcolm nodded. “She’s not going to lose anyone else.”

Slade nodded. “Then move,” he ordered, starting to quickly walk. “It’s this way.”

Thea and Malcolm followed right behind him, the others hurrying to catch up.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Oliver was brought back to the boat when he heard the door open, then heard Chase scream in pain. He spun around, reaching for another arrow, only to see twin white-blue beams hit Chase in the leg. Chase collapsed on the floor by the wheel, panting, the smell of burning flesh in the air. Then Kara was running out of the cabin, shepherding William out. “Come here, come here!” he immediately bent down, Kara gently pushing William to go to Oliver. “Hey, are you OK? Are you all right?”

“He’s not hurt,” Kara told Oliver, her hand on William’s back, feeling him shaking. “I think he’s just scared.”

“He’s gonna be fine,” Chase wheezed.

“Don’t you talk to him!” Oliver growled. “Don’t even _look_ at him!”

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

“Malcolm, do you copy?”

“We’re a little busy here!” Malcolm snapped, even as he helped Thea hurry along. Slade was pushing them faster than even he would have gone, but considering there were bombs everywhere they were stepping, he wasn’t complaining. Precious seconds were ticking by. Any moment, the ground could blow up underneath them. The sooner they got to the supply ship, the sooner they could get away.

“We’ve got William. Tell Samantha he’s safe.”

“Oh, thank God,” he gasped out.

“What?” Quentin called.

“They found him,” Malcolm answered, looking behind him. “That was Kara, she and Oliver have William.”

Samantha sobbed in relief, Felicity hugging her supportively. “Is he OK?” John asked.

“She said he’s safe,” Malcolm reached up to his ear. “Kara, is he unharmed?”

“He’s fine, from what I can see, and I’ve got x-ray vision,” Kara answered.

“ . . . right,” Malcolm shook his head. “When are you getting back to us?”

“I don’t – _no!”_

The line suddenly went dead, and Malcolm froze. “Kara?” he demanded. _“Kara!”_

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“You won,” Chase rasped. “Your son as his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was. Just like you learned who you father was, right here, on these very same waters.”

“What?” Oliver frowned, pulling William closer to him.

“William’s younger than you were, so he’s gonna be fine, you know. And you have each other.”

“What are you saying?” Oliver asked, dread growing.

“Which is good,” Chase nodded. “Oliver, that’s good.” Oliver’s eyes widened when he saw what Chase pulled out from behind him. “Because it’s gonna be lonely without Mom and Felicity.”

“No!” Kara screamed.

“No, Adrian!” Oliver cried.

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn/Slade Wilson_ **

“What happened?” Curtis asked, Slade turning around.

Malcolm swallowed, lowering his hand. “Comms are dead.” He looked up. “I can’t get ahold of Kara.”

“Run!” Slade snarled.

Malcolm bolted after him, the others scrambling after them.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

All Oliver knew were flashes. It was as if it was meant to be in slow motion.

Chase lifted the gun to his temple.

Kara left his side in a blur of blue and red.

The crack of a gunshot rang out a split second later.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of "Lian Yu," and Kara returns to her Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Malcolm Merlyn/Slade Wilson_ **

The echo reverberated back to where the team was fleeing.

Felicity immediately gasped, skidding to a stop. “Please tell me that wasn’t what I thought it was!”

“Gunshot,” John swallowed nervously. “That’s exactly what it was.”

“Oliver didn’t bring a gun with him,” Nyssa said uneasily.

“Kara doesn’t _need_ a gun,” Thea shook her head, looking sick as well.

“Chase had one?” Quentin asked incredulously.

Slade had his head tilted to the side, and he frowned. “If the island was exploding, we would hear it from where we are,” he told them.

“So no exploding island?” Felicity looked around. “No dead Adrian Chase?”

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something when Slade suddenly held up his hand. “What?” he immediately reached for an arrow, Nyssa for her sword.

A moment later, there was a howl, and a black blur smashed just past Black Siren. “What the hell?” she scooted back.

A moment later, Kara landed on the ground and stormed up to the quivering form of Chase on the ground. “That was for what you did to Oliver,” she spat, kicking Chase. He flew a good few yards before he hit the ground again, crying out in pain. She fired her heat vision into his unburned leg, making him yell. “That is for taking his friends,” she continued, prowling towards him, Thea’s jaw hanging open as she watched, even Slade stunned speechless as Supergirl went on a rampage. _“That – ”_ She stomped on one of his hands, and the cracking of bones filled the air, making Samantha gag and turn away. “Is for taking his family.” She leaned down in close to Chase’s face. “And this is for William.”

She slugged him hard, knocking him out. A stunned silence hovered over the group, only broken by Kara’s ragged breaths. A moment later, she stood up, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Oliver is bringing Chase’s boat around,” she finally said. “William’s with him.”

“We heard the gunshot,” Slade told her. “Is everyone all right, little one?”

Kara opened her eyes. “Fine,” she nodded. “No one was hurt.” She looked down at the unconscious pile in front of her and curled her lip. “Except him.”

“What happened?” Black Siren frowned.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

**_Oliver Queen_ **

_Chase lifted the gun to his temple._

_Kara left his side in a blur of blue and red._

_The crack of a gunshot rang out a split second later._

_Oliver gasped and pulled William closer as Kara grabbed Chase’s wrist and swerved his arm, sending the shot wide. In the next second, she snapped his wrist, making Chase cry out in pain. “Kara!” Oliver shouted. She looked up at him, and Oliver pointed to the island. “Get him away from here, knock him out,” he ordered. “But don’t kill him!”_

_Kara curled her lip and nodded curtly, grabbing Chase in a choke hold and flying off, Oliver hurrying to grab the wheel and direct it back towards the island, William sliding to sit on the floor of the boat in shock._

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

“Gotta love super speed,” Kara chuckled darkly. “Got me to the boat before Chase, helped me make sure he didn’t kill himself.” She tilted her head. “Not that it’s not tempting. And usually, I have a no kill policy,” she added. “Not a word, Malcolm.”

Everyone turned to the Dark Archer, who held up his hands. “I’m not gonna piss you off,” he told her. “Not a word.”

“The supply ship’s not that far away,” Slade told Kara. “Think you can haul him a bit further?”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all,” Kara smirked, walking forward. “Oliver also said he was going to get in contact with a woman named Lyla? I remember him mentioning her before. Who is she?”

“Oh, God,” John closed his eyes. “My wife . . . and she is going to kill me.”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

With the threat of Chase now practically extinct thanks to Kara, Slade went a much slower pace as they hiked to the ARGUS supply ship. “But he was OK?” Samantha was asking Kara, a panicked tone in her voice.

“Samantha, I promise,” Kara put a hand on her shoulder, her other hand dragging Chase by his ankle. “William is absolutely _fine._ I’m sorry, though, that Chase outed Oliver as his father.”

Samantha slumped slightly. “I knew I couldn’t hide it forever. It was wishful thinking.”

“Take it from me, family isn’t always perfect, but it’s still family,” Kara patted her shoulder. “Maybe having William around Oliver may do some good. And maybe both ways. Oliver barely knows him, but his face when Chase started taunting him about William . . . ” Kara shook her head. “I’m not saying you need to, like, move in together,” she said. “Just let them get to know each other.”

Samantha nodded. “I owe Oliver that,” she told her. “Thank you for going after him.”

“She saved him, too,” Quentin said, making them turn to him. “Chase escaped, Kara flew to find William. He tries to kill himself, Kara knocked him off. She didn’t do that, we’d all be dead. She saved every single one of us.”

Kara opened her mouth, then frowned when Chase started to stir again. She sighed and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again. “Do I need to worry about repeatedly doing this?” she pointed at Chase.

“No,” Malcolm snorted.

“You are the weirdest group I’ve ever interacted with,” Kara decided. “And I work for a Green Martian.”

“Whoa, wait,” Curtis stopped. “Martians are real?”

“Yes, both green and white,” Kara nodded. “The green ones are the nice ones. J’onn is the last of his kind. The White Martians wiped them out. M’gann’s a nice one, though,” she mused out loud. “J’onn is lucky to have her.”

Everyone stared at her. “You are the weirdest person I’ve ever interacted with,” John finally said faintly.

The sound of a boat’s motor grew louder, and Slade smiled. “I believe that’s your son, Samantha.”

She ran ahead, the others jogging after her. They were barely out of the trees before they heard her cry William’s name, heard a faint cry in return. When they made it out of the trees, they saw Oliver bring Chase’s boat to the dock by the supply ship, William scrambling to get off of it and reach his mother.

Thea smiled in relief. “Finally, May doesn’t end with Star City destroyed or someone dying.”

“Does it usually happen like that for you?” Kara asked curiously.

“And mostly on Wednesdays,” she rolled her eyes.

“Huh,” Kara tilted her head. “My bad guys seem to favor Mondays.” She shook her head, then tossed Chase over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. “Shall we?”

Thea shook her head as Kara headed for the dock. “She is something else,” she told Malcolm as they followed.

“Yes, she is,” Malcolm agreed, looking at her. “When we get back to Star City, can we . . . talk?” he finally asked lamely.

Thea looked at him, then smirked. “Drinks are on you.”

Malcolm chuckled. “Fine.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Lyla arrived with ARGUS agents an hour or two later, with fresh supplies for everyone. She gathered Chase and Talia to take back to headquarters, but Quentin asked her to leave Black Siren to him. Lyla had been reluctant to do that, and when she noticed Slade out of his cell, she nearly threw him back in as well.

It was when Oliver and Kara shared the parts Slade and Black Siren played in rescuing Oliver’s family and friends that Lyla finally agreed to leave Black Siren in Quentin’s care. She also made it very clear that if Slade put one toe out of place, he would be going back to Lian Yu whether he liked it or not.

Slade had just snorted. “You’d have to get in line behind this one,” he pointed to Kara, who took a sudden interest in her boots.

“You threatened Slade Wilson and got away with it?” Thea asked incredulously. When Kara blushed, she turned to Oliver. “Marry her.”

Kara blushed even more at that while Oliver just cleared his throat. “OK, back to Star City,” he told them. “And, uh . . . sincerely hope there’s no spare criminal we need to stop when we get there.”

“And I’ll just head back to my Earth,” Kara nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“No,” Oliver told her simply. “I’m buying you a drink before that.” Rene coughed into his arm something that sounded suspiciously like “date!” which made Felicity give him a sharp look, which led to Malcolm and Slade both snickering. “Because if it wasn’t for you, nearly everyone on this boat would be dead,” he told her, making Kara bite her lip and look up at him. “I owe you, big time. I can at least buy you a drink before you leave.”

Kara sighed. “Fine,” she acquiesced, looking down at her suit. “But I am _not_ going back in this.”

“Uh, leave that to me,” Thea leaned forward with a smirk.

They both looked at her, then Kara cleared her throat. “OK,” she nodded. “One drink.” She made a face. “Even if I can’t get drunk.”

“What?” came the indignant cries from most of Team Arrow.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Cheers,” Oliver held his beer out to Kara.

“Cheers,” she smiled, clinking her club soda against his.

They drank together, and Oliver swirled his drink around before speaking again. “You were the last person on my mind when I was thinking of who to call,” he told her. “And now, when it’s all said and done, I can’t believe I didn’t think of you sooner.”

“You’ve had Barry and Sara and everyone else long before you even met me,” Kara shook her head. “It’s natural, Oliver.”

“Not to mention, you’re just intimidating,” Oliver added.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Pot, meet kettle.”

“I’m not the one that can fly,” Oliver counted off on his fingers. “Is invincible to bullets, shoot lasers from my eyes, freeze anything when I breathe out, can keep up with the Flash, can lift who knows how much – ”

“OK, OK, I see your point,” Kara sighed. “I get it.”

“That was partly my fault,” Oliver admitted. “I asked you not to hold back when I first met you. And when you didn’t, I got unnerved.”

“I thought you didn’t get unnerved,” she smirked.

“I said nothing,” Oliver muttered, making Kara giggle as she took another drink. “But that was what I needed. I needed someone Chase wouldn’t expect. I needed someone I knew would have my back. Nyssa was probably the only person other than you I could have trusted the most, and even then, I’ve been on the wrong end of her bow before. Malcolm was my very first enemy when I returned from the island. Slade and I were once brothers before Shado’s death and the mirakuru tore us apart. And Harkness . . . ” He shrugged. “And honestly, Kara, I think you were the right one all along. From what Thea told me, Malcolm would have been blown up if not for you. There might not have been a chance for Black Siren otherwise. Even Slade feels he owes you for the benefit of the doubt you gave him.”

“Your world is so much different than mine, Oliver,” Kara told him. “I fight aliens, and I’m a hero. The world sees me that way. Here, you’re a vigilante, making your mark with a bow and arrow. I told my sister once that I didn’t think I would ever find someone I admired more than my cousin.” She put her hand on his arm. “You were _so_ strong today,” she told him softly. “You had every opportunity to kill Chase. If it was my family he had threatened, I might have considered it. You may still see yourself as a vigilante, Oliver. You’re a hero to me.”

Oliver smiled. “Pot, meet kettle.” Kara blushed a bit, playing more with her drink. “So, what actually happened in National City before you came here?” he asked.

Kara froze for a split second before continuing to stir her drink. Had Oliver not been so observant, he wouldn’t have noticed. “Alien invasion,” she shrugged. “Nothing unusual.”

“Kara.”

She hung her head. “I don’t know what Barry told you about me when we first met, but the reason I’m on Earth is because I was sent by my parents to protect my cousin,” she told him, concentrating on her drink. “We left just as Krypton died. Our planet’s gone. We’re all that’s left now. But Krypton had a sister planet, Daxam. And after we stopped another alien attack last year, a pod similar to mine crashed. It held Mon-El, a Daxamite. I treated him so horribly at first,” she groaned. “I didn’t stop to consider that he was in the exact same situation I had been in before. A whole new world, no idea where I was, no idea how to fit in. So I helped him. And gradually, I fell in love with him.”

“So what changed?” Oliver asked.

“His parents found him,” Kara answered. “Turns out he was the prince of Daxam and never told me.”

He snorted. “That couldn’t have gone well.”

“No, it didn’t,” Kara shook her head. “His mother, Rhea, accused me of not only taking her planet and people from her, but also her son. And in the end, she decided to take Earth from me. So I challenged her to single combat. If I won, she would leave and never return. If she won, I would stand by and let her have the planet. But when I started to get the upper hand, Rhea had the Daxamites start to invade.”

She stopped abruptly, and Oliver put his beer down, reaching out to put his hand on her arm. “What happened?” he asked quietly.

Kara took a deep breath. “My friend and I, we came up with a back-up plan, a plan that was for a worst-case scenario. Her mother is the head of an anti-alien organization on my Earth, called Cadmus. She had a device that could send Kryptonite into the atmosphere. It would have killed my cousin and I immediately. Lena switched it out so that, instead of Kryptonite, it sent lead into the air.”

“Lead?” Oliver repeated. “It hurts Daxamites?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, closing her eyes. “And she gave me the trigger to use it. I had a choice: I could either let Earth be invaded, or kill several Daxamites to save it.” She sniffed. “But if I sent the lead into the air – ”

“Mon-El,” Oliver realized.

“He told me to do it,” Kara swallowed. “So I did. Rhea crumbled, right in front of him, and then he started choking.” She wiped furiously at her eyes. “I barely got him to his pod in time. I sent him away from Earth, and I have no idea if he’s even alive or not.” She sighed, taking a long drink from her glass. “It’s just, I hate it when I lose people,” she told Oliver. “Even one life lost takes its toll. I keep thinking what could I have done differently, how could I have changed this? I didn’t want that to happen to you.”

Oliver looked down at his beer. “Last year, the team lost someone,” he revealed, making Kara turn to him. “A wonderful woman. One of the kindest you’d have ever met. Her name was Laurel Lance.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Lance? As in – ?”

“Sara’s sister,” Oliver nodded. “Quentin’s oldest daughter. She was known as the Black Canary. And a man named Damien Darhk used one of my arrows to murder her. The worst part was that, right before she died, she told me she loved me.” He shook his head. “I never got to say it back.” He turned to Kara, seeing the horror in her eyes. “Our jobs are not easy,” he told her. “At the end of the day, we save who we can and have to live with our mistakes. Sometimes, we might even be able to forgive ourselves for them. But the least we can do is keep fighting, because if we don’t, who will?”

Kara nodded thoughtfully. “Were your campaign speeches that inspiring?”

Oliver snorted. “God, I’ve made enough speeches like that already.” She giggled, taking another drink, and Oliver finished his beer, tossing a few bills on the counter. “I probably shouldn’t hold you any longer.”

“I would come whenever you need me, Oliver,” Kara smiled, taking the bag with her suit and following him to the door. “You know that.”

“I do,” Oliver nodded. “Now more than ever.”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_ **

When they arrived at Oliver’s base of operations, Kara was so shocked by how many people were inside that she nearly dropped her bag. “Oh, yeah, they all wanted to see you go,” Oliver added casually. “Did I not mention that?” “Uh,” was all Kara could stammer out.

“Come on, girl,” John gestured to her. “Did you really think we weren’t going to thank you before you left?”

Kara sheepishly walked over and gave him a hug. “You’re welcome, Dig,” she smiled. “It was good to see you again.”

“And for saving our asses again,” Thea smirked, giving her a hug as well. “It was worth seeing you again.”

“Was it?” Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe not like that,” Thea rolled her eyes.

Kara giggled and moved on to Felicity. “Good luck with you and Oliver,” she told her.

“Thank you,” Felicity smiled. “Thank you for saving us. And, you know, not killing Chase.”

“He wouldn’t have been mine to kill,” Kara shrugged before holding out her hand to Quentin. “It was good to meet you, Mr. Lance.”

“Quentin,” he told her, shaking her hand. “You saved our lives, I think you can call me by my first name.”

“Thank you,” she smiled before pausing in front of Black Siren. “Will you be OK?”

“I’m figuring things out,” she answered. “Wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

“You were the one who decided you were through,” Kara reminded her.

“If it wasn’t for you, we’d be dead,” Black Siren countered.

Kara huffed. “Is that going to be what everyone tells me?” she looked around.

“I’d be dead twice over,” Malcolm held up a hand.

Kara sighed before holding out her hand to Black Siren. “I wish you all the best.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, shaking her hand.

“Thanks for saving us, blondie,” Rene smiled when Kara reached the three other members of Team Arrow.

“Thanks for not finding something bad to say about me,” Kara countered.

Rene smirked, shaking her hand. “Good to see you.”

“Yeah, thanks for the save,” Curtis nodded.

“Oliver’s lucky to have a friend like you,” Dinah added.

“It was nice meeting you,” Kara smiled, shaking her hand as well.

“Likewise.”

Kara took a deep breath, then turned to face the three teammates she had. “Thank you for standing with Oliver,” she told them sincerely. “Even if it did nearly cost you your life and if you fake betrayed him twice.”

“Of course you heard that,” Slade sighed.

“Thank you, Kara,” Malcolm was the first to walk forward. “I’ve got a chance with my daughter now.”

“Don’t waste it,” Kara advised, shaking his hand.

“Not this time,” Malcolm vowed, making Thea smile.

Kara smiled at him, moving on to Nyssa. “I’m sorry you had to face your sister,” she apologized.

“Talia had it coming,” Nyssa admitted. “I had a score to settle with her. But I would have stood with Oliver no matter what.”

“He’s lucky to have you as an ally,” Kara told her. “I hope it stays that way.”

“As do I,” Nyssa nodded. “Safe travels, Kara.”

She nodded, then moved in front of Slade, folding her arms. “The last time I actually spoke face to face with you, I threatened to kill you if you betrayed Oliver. You did just that.”

“It was a fake,” Slade reminded her.

“Which I knew,” Kara nodded. “And if I hadn’t stopped Chase, you would have died attempting to save everyone on the island.” She held out her hand. “Oliver made the right decision in letting you out.”

Slade shook her hand. “It was an honor, little one,” he told her.

“Good luck finding your son.” Slade nodded his thanks, and Kara turned to face Samantha. “Good luck with your move here,” she told the woman.

Samantha gave her a large hug. “Thank you for saving my son,” she whispered.

Kara smiled brightly at her. “Once in a while, everybody lives.”

“Oh, you did not just pull a Doctor Who!” Curtis blurted, eyes wide.

“You have that here, too?” Kara grinned. Oliver coughed pointedly, and she shook her head. “Not important. Right.” She turned back to Samantha. “When I heard about William, that clinched it for me. I would have done anything if it was my family, too.” Samantha smiled gratefully, and Kara made a show of turning around and slipping on her glasses before turning to look at William. “What do you think?” she asked playfully.

“I still know you’re Supergirl,” William told her bluntly.

Kara pouted. “But if you didn’t know I was?”

William shrugged. “But I do.”

Kara sighed, mocking disappointment. “Oh, take the fun out of it, why don’t you?” That got laughs from everyone, and Kara bent down, taking off her glasses. “You were very brave on Lian Yu,” she told him softly. “I would be proud to call you my son.” William smiled at her, and Kara offered a hug. He took it, and Kara squeezed him tightly. “I wish you the best, William.”

“Thank you,” William smiled at her.

Kara smiled back, then took a deep breath and turned to Oliver. “I don’t want a call like that in a long time,” she warned.

“Another alien invasion?” Oliver suggested.

“That would be an entirely different story.”

Oliver smiled fondly, giving her a hug. “I’m going to miss you, Kara.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” she told him. “But, remember – ”

“Just one call away,” Oliver rolled his eyes playfully. “Yes, I remember. As long as _you_ remember that, too.” Kara nodded, walking away slightly and pulling out her extrapolator. Before she activated it, Oliver turned to her. “One more thing.” She turned back, pushing her glasses further up her nose. “I owe you,” he told her. “I don’t care what you say. If you say I don’t, you’re wrong. One wrong move, and Chase would have taken everything from me. It’s because of you that everyone walked away relatively unscathed. I want you to know that, Kara. I won’t forget that.”

Kara smiled, her cheeks pink. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she promised. “Good luck to you. And everyone,” she addressed the room.

They all waved, and Kara turned, pressing the button on her extrapolator. The familiar breach opened, and Kara took a deep breath before walking through, back to Earth-38. There was silence in the room, then Nyssa asked quietly, “We will more than likely never see her again, will we?”

“Unless, you know, aliens invade again,” Felicity bit her lip.

“It’ll be less likely that she calls that favor in,” Malcolm looked at Oliver.

“She’s strong,” Oliver turned around. “But even the invincible can fall.”

* * *

 ** _Kara Danvers_**  

Kara walked right back into her apartment, and she watched the breach close behind her. She exhaled, dropping the bag with her suit onto her couch, slipping the extrapolator into the side. She took a moment to look out over National City, relishing in the familiar environment.

It had been wonderful to see Oliver again, but home was home.

A moment later, she walked over to her home phone, wincing when she saw how many messages she had. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number and waited.

Her sister answered immediately. “Kara?” Alex cried. “Where have you been?”

“Hey, Alex,” Kara took a deep breath, smiling despite Alex’s angry tone. “You’re not going to believe the adventure I just had.”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara return to their everyday lives back on their respective Earths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

“So let me get this straight,” Alex sat down across from Kara the next night, both of them curled up in sweats and pajamas. “Just on a whim, you hopped over to this man’s universe, barely knowing what you’re getting into to help him?”

“Oliver is completely human, Alex,” Kara told her. “Kryptonite doesn’t exist on their Earth. And I would have helped him no matter what.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “I believe that. Sounds like you’re fond of him.”

“Oliver and I are friends,” Kara stressed, fiddling with her plate of potstickers. “I’m not . . . ”

Alex smiled sadly. “Mon-El.” Kara nodded, and Alex sighed, reaching over and patting her knee. “I’m sure he’s fine, Kara.”

“But he’s stuck out there,” Kara waved a hand. “And I’ll probably never see him again.”

“Never say never,” Alex shook her head.

Kara leaned back into the couch. “Chase said that,” she muttered. “I really should have just roasted him there and then.”

Alex snorted. “I would have loved to have seen his face.”

“Oh, it was amazing,” Kara gushed, grinning widely. “I have never seen a person turn that red before!” Alex laughed, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Frowning, Kara looked at Alex. “Did you order anything else?”

“No,” Alex looked over the several pizza boxes scattered on the coffee table and the floor.

Kara frowned and walked over to the door, opening it. “Oh,” she blinked. “Hi, James.”

“Hey, Kara,” he smiled, then held up an envelope. “This came into CatCo late tonight. Just had your name on it. I figured it was important.”

Kara frowned, seeing her name on the front. “Thank you,” she told him. “I’ll be in tomorrow.”

“Good,” James snorted. “I think Snapper’s about to fire you again.”

“God, I hope not,” Kara groaned. “Good night, James.”

He simply nodded, and Kara closed the door, walking over to the table to open the envelope. “What is it?” Alex asked, standing up. “Anything inside?”

Kara narrowed her eyes, using her x-ray vision. “A letter,” she answered, then blinked. “And a chip of some sort.”

She quickly opened the envelope, then gasped when she saw the silver chip slide into her hand. “Whoa,” Alex’s eyes widened. “What is that?”

Kara dug in her pocket and pulled out her extrapolator, comparing the two. “Cisco made this,” she realized.

“Barry’s friend?” Alex asked.

She nodded and opened the letter, curious to see who had sent this to CatCo. As far as she knew, only three people from Earth-1 had ever set foot inside her workplace.

 

_Kara,_

_I don’t know how much time has passed on your Earth, but given how many lives you helped on Lian Yu, I wanted to tell you how everything has settled._

_Samantha and William are doing well. Samantha is still not entirely comfortable with being in Star City, but she’s adjusting. William still keeps asking about you, and I think he’s still getting used to the fact that his father is the main vigilante here. Samantha might be worried I’ll be a bad influence, but I’ve changed since she knew me before. I think she’s finally starting to see that now._

_Malcolm and Thea have been reconnecting, though it’s going slowly. I think they’re both surprised they’ve gone this long without any major fighting between them. He’ll be staying in Star City under the radar. Did I ever mention he’s supposed to be dead? In any case, they both send their thanks – again._

_Black Siren is staying with Quentin. It’s no surprise that he’s the best influence for her. According to her, Chase promised he wouldn’t hurt Quentin. Now, whenever he’s back at home, she sticks to him constantly. I don’t know if she’ll ever go into the field, but she’s starting to be like the Laurel I knew she could be._

_Slade left the day after you did to start tracking down Joe. He’s promised not to be gone forever. I think he means it, too. I think he was right, that the mirakuru might finally be gone. I might finally be able to get my brother back._

_I don’t know when this will get to you, Kara, but I had Cisco make this chip as soon as possible. Like your extrapolator, it has the ability to contact us on Earth-1. Several of our numbers are programmed in, and the moment the chip is in your phone, it will download your number into the phones that have a matching chip in it._

Kara tore herself away from the letter for a moment to fumble with her phone, taking off the back. Alex watched as Kara fit the chip in, then reattach the back. When she flipped it over, her phone beeped before saying it was downloading. When Kara checked her contacts, she smiled brilliantly when she recognized a few names. Oliver and Cisco were the first two she noticed, followed by John, Thea, Felicity, and Iris.

Smiling, Kara picked up the letter to finish.

 

_I meant what I said, Kara. I owe you a large debt, and no matter what you say, I intend on making that up to you some day. So, no matter what you need me for, no matter who or what you’re facing, I will not let you down._

_Oliver_

“So?” Alex asked as Kara set the letter aside, a fond smile on her face. “Who was it?”

“A friend,” Kara answered with a beam, picking up her phone. “A once in a lifetime friend.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

The buzz of his phone was nearly covered by the chatter around Oliver’s office. He politely excused himself from his current discussion to check his phone, wondering in irritation why a member of his team was contacting him.

Except, he realized when he pulled up the text message, it wasn’t a member of his team.

_Thank you._

It was two words, but Oliver knew who it was. With a smile on his face, he tapped out the reply to send before going back to work as mayor of Star City.

_You’re welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 should be up shortly! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos on this book, and I hope everyone liked my take on the Arrow season finale. The next book is an original, so it won't follow any episodes. And it's also a given that it'll be very AU.


End file.
